What About Marriage Is Fun To You?
by GothTrekkie
Summary: Sequel to What About Hypothermia Is Fun To You? Please read that one first. McSpirk. Will include MPreg!
1. The Nowhere Man

**Here it is! The sequel! I know the title is kinda lame considering I just changed one word but oh well. Enjoy :)**

As soon as he felt the thin, rough blankets of a biobed underneath him, Jim knew he was in trouble. Bones was going to be so mad at him. He'd gone and gotten himself stabbed by a giant carnivorous plant. Again!

As he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes just yet, he formulated his apology in his head. _"Look, Bones, I'm sorry! It's not like I try to get mortally wounded every five seconds!"_ But Jim knew that words weren't going to be enough. There was going to have to be 'sorry I got hurt' sex. Yes, decided Jim, there was going to be awesome sex.

After a few more seconds of enjoying pretending to be asleep, the captain opened his eyes. He had been expecting to see the harsh lights of sickbay over him but was pleasantly surprised when instead he saw the deep brown eyes of his Vulcan lover bending over him. "Spock," he tried to say, but it came out as only a strained whisper. The brown eyes turned sorrowful quickly.

Desperate to get closer to the other man, Jim tried sitting up in bed only to be stopped by a sharp pain shooting through his chest and down into his abdomen. Immediately he laid back down with Spock's warm hands guiding him.

When he pushed the blankets off of himself, Jim winced as he found his whole midsection heavily bandaged. The damage must have been worse than he thought.

The Vulcan's hands reached down and pulled the blankets back over his injured lover. "Jim," he whispered reverently. Spock placed his hand on Jim's cheek and caressed it lovingly. Jim closed his eyes and nuzzled into the touch. The warm hand moved up the side of Jim's face to briefly touch the psi points; Spock needed to feel Jim's mind to be assured that the human was really safe and alive.

Jim reassured Spock by thinking the most loving thoughts he could but that didn't prevent Spock from picking up on the intense pain that was wracking the human's weakened body. Having had enough of the pain, Spock moved his deft fingers back down Jim's face, tracing his jaw and then going up to his chapped lips.

The captain tenderly brushed his lips against the fingers that were ghosting over him. He continued gently kissing Spock's fingers as he looked up into the Vulcan's eyes. Spock looked uncharacteristically vulnerable from all of the raw concern written all over his face. That look broke Jim's heart and he opened his mouth slightly to run his tongue over Spock's knuckle and gnaw on it gently. A pleasurable shiver went down the Vulcan's spine, causing Jim to grin. Then he realized something was wrong. "Hey, Spock," he said quietly against the other man's finger.

"T'hy'la?"

"Where's Bones?"

Spock looked hesitant and for a moment Jim grew concerned. "Leonard is not coping well with your injuries."

A grimace came over Jim's handsome features. "Go get him," he said quietly.

Spock nodded, squeezed Jim's hand once and went off to find Leonard. He knew right where the doctor would be. The door to his office was unlocked so Spock went in. It was dark but he could see well enough to make his way to Leonard who was sitting on the ground, leaning against his desk, knees pulled to his chest.

"Leonard?" Spock asked. The Vulcan took the doctor's silence as a sign that it was okay to sit down next to him. Once he was settled on the ground, Spock took McCoy's hand and held it comfortingly.

Soon Leonard was composed enough to speak. "That was too close, Spock, that was too damn close."

"I know, Leonard," he agreed gently.

"We really could have lost him this time. He flat-lined. We revived him but I freaked out; I almost lost it," ashamed and still shaken, the doctor buried his face in his hand.

"He was dead, Spock. He died today," McCoy emphasized, only making himself even more upset. Spock wrapped his arms around Leonard and let him shake and sob. "I don't think I'm fit to operate on him anymore," he admitted. "I'm too emotionally invested in him. In you. In this relationship. But also I'm the best surgeon on this ship! I don't know if I can stand to let someone else operate on him."

"T'hy'la, as difficult as it may be, you must learn to trust the other doctors. As good of a surgeon as you are, you cannot be your best when you are emotionally compromised. And I know you would never forgive yourself if you allowed harm to come to Jim or me because you made an irrational decision."

McCoy sighed and rested his head against Spock's shoulder. "You're right, darlin'. And I wouldn't really mind never having to see yours or Jim's guts again. It hurts too much to see you like that."

Spock felt a twinge of impatience in the back of his mind, no doubt from Jim. They weren't bonded but there was definitely a link forming between the three.

"Jim wishes to see you. He is getting impatient," Spock informed him.

Leonard allowed himself a small chuckle. "Of course he is."

The two walked out of Leonard's office and over to Jim's bedside. "Hey, Bones," Jim smiled weakly.

Upon realizing that if Jim was dead no one would ever call him 'Bones' again, Leonard's eyes filled with tears. He hadn't realized how much he loved Jim's affectionate nick-name for him. "Jim. Don't you ever scare me like that again!" the reprimanding tone in the doctor's voice was lost as he tried not to cry.

"I'm sorry, baby. You know I can't help it."

"Yes you can! You gotta start being more careful! You know Spock and I couldn't stand to lose you!"

"I know, I know. I'll try to be more careful! I really will!" Jim promised.

Bones nodded and tried to relax. That promise was really all he could ask of Jim so he might as well be happy that he got it.

"Come 'ere, Bones," said Jim, seeing that the doctor was still visibly upset. "I'm not going anywhere." Jim took Leonard's hands in his and looked him in the eyes. "I'm always fine. You and your team always manage to save me somehow and I know that as long as you and Spock are here I'll be okay."

"Jim, you cannot know this. You must not put so much faith in our medical team's ability to heal you. You are mortal," said Spock plainly.

"As long as you're with me I won't die," the captain insisted.

"Why not?" Bones furrowed his brow.

Jim looked down as if the sheets of his bed were suddenly very interesting. "Ambassador Spock told me that his Jim always knew he would die alone and he did. And I guess I've always known that too. I couldn't have died today because I was never alone."

"…So all we have to do is glue ourselves to your side and you'll live forever?" McCoy asked skeptically.

Jim shook his head. "I will die, Bones. But not today. Not any time soon." The captain pressed his first two fingers to the doctor's.

"You Vulcan kissin' me?" he chuckled.

"Got a problem with that?" Jim grinned.

"Not at all." Leonard gave into the temptation to lean down and kiss the man in the biobed. "You need some more rest," he said as he pulled away.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired."

"That's the painkillers working. You're going to have to take it easy for a week or two so just go to sleep," the doctor instructed.

"Don't I get to come back to bed with you tonight?"

"No way in hell you are leaving this sickbay," Bones put his foot down right away.

"Leonard is right. For your own health you must stay here."

"But you know I can't sleep without you."

"We will remain here, beloved, as we also cannot sleep without you," said Spock.

Jim looked on either side of him. "I don't really think there's enough room for all of us in my biobed."

"Of course there isn't! There's no one else around so Spock and I'll sleep in the next bed over so we'll be right here if you need us," Bones assured him.

Jim knew it was the best he was gonna get but he sighed unhappily anyways. "Fine."

A few minutes later, Spock and Bones returned to sickbay in their pajamas with extra blankets for Spock's sake.

"You gonna be okay, honey?" Leonard asked as he looked over Jim's vitals one last time.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I love you guys."

"As we love you," Spock assured him.

"Goodnight, Jim."

"Goodnight, t'hy'la."

Spock and Bones both kissed him softly before the doctor gave Jim another dose of painkillers, causing the captain to slip into a drug induced stupor. But just as sleep was about to overtake him, he remembered something important.

"Spock! Bones!" he suddenly called out.

"What's wrong?" "What is it, t'hy'la?" His lovers asked in unison from where they were getting into the bed just to the left of Jim's.

"Today's still Wednesday right? I didn't miss our six month anniversary?"

"No, beloved, you have not missed our anniversary," Spock assured him gently.

"Good, good," Jim started to drift off once again but he had one more thing to say. "Oh, and guys?"

"Yeah, hun?" asked Bones who was now in the bed, straddling Spock.

"Don't have too much sex without me. It's bad enough I'm hurt and I have to sleep way over here."

"My sincere apologies, Jim, but I am afraid I am in no position to make any such guarantees," said Spock with a mischievous edge in his voice.

McCoy smirked down at his half Vulcan lover. "We'll make it up to you later, Jim, I promise."

**Tell me what you think! Please review!**

**P.S. I named this chapter after the song The Nowhere Man by the Veils. This is_ not_ a songfic but that song was my inspiration for this chapter so I decided to give it some credit :) **


	2. A Little Black Box

**This took me longer than I would have liked it to, but my writing time has been taken up by essays :/ Anyway, I'll quit whining and let you get to my story! Enjoy!**

The next morning when Nurse Christine Chapel walked into sickbay she couldn't contain her gasp or the wild fluttering of her heart. As expected, in one of the biobeds laid Captain Kirk. But not expected was the fact that the next biobed over held the intertwined sleeping bodies of her boss and her crush.

Feeling someone watching him in his sleep, Spock awoke and turned to face the nurse. "Nurse Chapel," he greeted nonchalan All words were lost on the poor woman.

Spock's words roused McCoy from his sleep and the doctor opened his eyes to find Spock's bare chest in front of his face. Looking up he saw Chapel gaping at them.

"Oh dammit, sorry, Chris. I meant to be up before anyone came in," apologized Leonard as he reached down and gathered his and Spock's clothes off of the ground.

"It's okay, Doctor McCoy." Awkwardly she averted her eyes.

"What is Jim's condition?" Spock asked.

Thankful for the distraction, Nurse Chapel walked over to Jim and checked his monitors. "Everything looks normal. His wounds seem to be healing nicely and he's sleeping like a log," she mused.

Jim momentarily stirred in his sleep, mumbled Spock's name, and then went back to snoring softly.

"Good. He needs more sleep," said McCoy. "Why don't you restock the medicine cabinets, Nurse, and I'll be there soon."

"Yes, Doctor." She left quickly.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Is that what you would classify as 'awkward'?" he asked.

McCoy chuckled breathily. "Yeah, it most certainly was. No more sleeping in sickbay."

"What was awkward?" a familiar voice asked from the next bed over.

The doctor and the Vulcan simultaneously turned to see Jim staring at them lazily and affectionately. "Nurse Chapel walked in and observed Leonard and myself cuddling with each other. This caused both Leonard and the nurse to become illogically embarrassed," explained Spock.

"Hey, I had every right to be embarrassed!" growled Bones.

Jim chuckled to the best of his ability. "You two are so adorable."

Doctor McCoy and Spock got out of the biobed and quickly put their clothes back on before anyone else could see them.

"You weren't exactly quiet last night," Jim grumped at them, remembering why he hadn't slept much.

"Hey, don't look at me, that was Spock's fault," Leonard insisted.

"On the contrary, Jim, I must insist that it was all Leonard's fault," Spock smirked.

"Well hopefully I'll be well enough that tonight it'll be my fault," said Jim.

"Yeah, but let's not get our hopes up." The doctor pulled back Jim's bandages to reveal a large scar covering his torso.

Jim winced. "Is that gonna go away?"

"Most likely. Looks like the skin and muscles regenerated nicely. If you be good and rest all day I might let you come home tonight," Leonard smiled.

"You better, because you know what today is!" said Jim.

"Thursday?"

"It is the six month anniversary of our romantic relationship. I believe that is somewhat of a milestone for humans," said Spock.

"Exactly," said Jim. "And I wanted it to be special. I didn't want to spend it stuck in a biobed!"

Bones leaned down and placed a kiss on Jim's pouty lips. "Don't worry, hun. It'll be special as long as we're all here."

"Yeah, I suppose…" But that wasn't good enough because Spock and Bones didn't know just how special Jim had been planning on making it.

* * *

><p>Later that day Uhura was walking through sickbay, trying to find Christine, when she heard what sounded like crying. Sure, crying wasn't all that uncommon of a sound to hear in sickbay, but this didn't sound like someone crying out in pain. It sounded stifled like someone trying not to cry from emotional pain. What really concerned her was that it sounded like the captain. Her curiosity and worry getting the best of her, she stopped to seek out the source of the pitiful sobs.<p>

The sickbay was surprisingly empty. Doctor McCoy was nowhere to be seen, probably in surgery, and there were only a few redshirts passed out in the biobeds. It didn't take Uhura long to spot the shaking form of the captain. She walked over to his bedside and could see the tears rolling down his face.

Jim?" she asked, concerned.

"Oh um, hi, Uhura," he desperately tried to wipe the wetness from his face. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing, I'm just wondering what I can do for you. What's wrong? Spock and Leonard?"

"Yeah, kinda…" said Jim glumly.

"They didn't break up with you, did they?" she gasped.

"No, no. Hell no!" He shuddered at the thought.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Could you reach into my jacket pocket for me?" Jim asked, gesturing to where his clothes were folded up on the table by his bed.

Uhura nodded. "Sure." She didn't know what to expect but she sure was curious. As soon as her hand came in contact with the object in Jim's pocket she gasped and wasn't so curious anymore. "Oh my God! Jim!"

The captain blushed and Uhura handed him the little black box with shock and awe. He opened it and revealed two silver wedding bands, and sighed.

"Jim… they're beautiful."

"Thanks," he said solemnly.

"Did they say no?"

"I haven't asked yet."

"Then what's the matter? Why not?" she coaxed gently.

"I've been trying to work up the nerve to propose for weeks now and I had decided that today would be the day. But now it's ruined and I don't know if I'll have the courage to do it any other day," he admitted.

"Why can't you propose to them today?"

"Look at me, Nyota!" He gestured to his bedridden, bandaged form. "I can't propose to them like this! I can't get out of bed let alone get down on one knee!"

She sighed. "Jim. Spock and Leonard will not care what position you're in when you propose. No one gets down on one knee anymore anyways. That's so old fashioned!"

"Well even if I don't do it on one knee I defiantly don't want to do it bedridden in sickbay! This proposal is going to be something we'll all remember for the rest of our lives. I don't want that memory to be of me all haggard, bandaged up, drugged out, and surrounded by the smell of antiseptic," he crinkled his nose in disgust.

Uhura nodded, she completely understood wanting the proposal to be in somewhere more pleasant than sickbay. Although she couldn't help but think that Leonard wouldn't mind if the memory smelled like antiseptic. "I get it, Jim. But it's totally fine if you don't do it tonight. You can do it tomorrow or the next night. There's no rule that says it has to be on your anniversary."

"I know…"

"Don't worry. You'll be able to do it. You're Captain James T. Kirk!" she pep-talked him.

He shook his head and chuckled slightly. "I can save Earth, defeat armies of Klingons and Romulans, beat the unbeatable test, but I can't ask my boyfriends to marry me."

Uhura put her hands on his shoulders and made him look up at her. "Listen to me, Jim. I know you can do it. And you wanna know something else?"

"What?"

"They're gonna say yes."

And Jim couldn't help but crack a smile at that.

**Please review! :) **


	3. Cerberus

"Alright, easy now," said Bones as he helped Jim sit up in bed that evening.

"Ow, God I'm sore," he complained.

"Do you need to stay in sickbay another night?" Bones asked with the quirk of an eyebrow that he had picked up from Spock.

"No!" said Jim quickly.

"Then quit your bitchin'. Spock darlin', get over here and help me."

Spock stepped closer to the bed and leaned down to carefully pick up the captain.

"Don't tell me you're gonna make Spock carry me all the way back to our room," he whined.

"Hey, I know how much you hate wheelchairs. We're doing you a favour!"

"But this is embarrassing. I don't need the crew seeing me like this, in my hospital gown!"

"I assure you, beloved, no one will think any less of you," said Spock gently, holding Jim close.

"If anything they'll just be jealous that you get to be carried around by the sexy hobgoblin," smirked Bones.

"Yeah, I guess I am pretty lucky." He smiled up at Spock who smiled back. "Aw. I love it when you smile for us," Jim purred affectionately.

"As illogical as it is, I find I enjoy smiling for you," confessed the Vulcan.

"Aw, darlin', that's not illogical; that's just human," Bones assured him.

* * *

><p>Spock carefully placed pillows behind Jim's back so that he could easily sit up for their anniversary dinner, which, for Jim's sake, they were having in bed.<p>

"Stop fussing over me. I'm fine!" Jim insisted for the umpteenth time. Oh how he despised people doting over him, even if they were his loving boyfriends.

"I just want you to be comfortable, beloved," said Spock.

"I _am_ comfortable. Can we please just eat now?"

"I believe that can be arranged," nodded Spock, getting up to check on Leonard who was in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on their homemade risotto.

But Bones came out before Spock had the chance to leave Jim's side. "Actually, I know we were planning on eating first, but I have a present for you guys and it can't really wait much longer." Leonard watched in amusement as Spock's eyebrow went up and Jim smirked. "Not that kind of present! Jeez!" he clarified, causing a certain captain to become slightly disappointed. "I'll be right back."

In a few seconds the doctor returned from their closet holding a small animal carrier that neither Jim nor Spock could quite see into. He gave the cage to Jim who curiously and slightly nervously opened it. Inside was a little brown and white ball of warm, soft, purring fluff.

"Bones?" Jim asked. "Isn't this a tribble?"

"Sure is," he replied.

"Leonard, if I recall, tribbles multiply at an extremely fast rate. Are you aware that the ship will be overrun with them in 2.58 days?" asked Spock.

Jim started to look panicked but Leonard just stood there looking smug. "Well, Spock, if this were a normal tribble then yes, we'd be in serious trouble, but you're looking at one of the first genetically altered tribbles."

"Genetically altered?" Spock and Jim asked in unison.

"Yup. Since their reproduction system is so different than anything modern medicine is familiar with, it took a while, but the veterinarians finally figured out a way to sterilize them. That tribble cannot reproduce, no matter how much you feed it."

"Fascinating."

"Wow, Bones, that's awesome!" Jim beamed and Bones leaned down so the captain could thank him with a wet kiss.

"I thought you guys would like it," Bones shrugged with a contented smile.

"Spock, what should we name it?" Jim asked.

"Whatever you would like to name it."

"What about Cerberus… or Fluffy?" considered the captain.

The doctor and the Vulcan each cracked a smile. "How about Cerberus. I don't want you going around the bridge showin' everyone our pet tribble named Fluffy! They already know we're gay," said Bones.

"While Fluffy is a redundant name, I find the irony of Cerberus to be quite logical," agreed Spock.

"Okay, Cerberus it is. Spock, you wanna hold him?"

Spock gently took the little ball of fur that Jim handed to him and cautiously pet it with one finger, not wanting to harm Cerberus. To his pleasant surprise, the tribble began to purr. The Vulcan's eyes lit up and he didn't even attempt to control his smile. "It is purring," he observed with a hint of joy.

It was all McCoy and Jim could do to keep from laughing. "Do you like that, Spock?" the doctor asked with an amused smile.

As Spock suddenly realized how illogical he was acting, a green blush came to his face and he stopped petting the tribble. "I um…"

"It's okay, darlin'! You're letting your human half show through!"

"Yeah, humans love purring animals!" Jim assured him. "It's calming."

"It does appear to have a calming effect on me," the Vulcan admitted.

"Glad you like it," said Bones. "Now let's eat!"

As Bones and Spock went into the kitchen to get the risotto, Jim wished that he had enough courage to give them their anniversary presents.

* * *

><p>Later that night after they had eaten, cleaned up the kitchen, and fed Cerberus, Spock and Bones got into the bed with Jim. The blonde found his heart was racing from a torturous combination of anxiety and arousal. With his injuries still healing, Jim didn't know if sex was a very good idea. But he knew Bones and Spock would never let him hurt himself.<p>

Spock and Leonard laid on either side of Jim, cocooning him in their gentle, loving embrace. After a few minutes of contented silence, Jim found he was unable to keep from moving his hips slightly, his need for friction growing stronger by the second.

"Honey…" Bones began tentatively.

"I know, I know. Not tonight," Jim sighed in disappointment.

"I'm sorry, hun. You know I want to, but we can't have you tearing any of that newly regenerated muscle," he kissed Jim sweetly and apologetically.

"There are other things we can do that will not cause physical strain," said Spock.

"Like what?" Jim asked, his mind only on physical things at the moment.

"We have not done a very deep or intimate mind meld in 3.7 weeks," replied Spock.

"Yeah, you're right," realized Jim. "Sorry, it's probably my fault. I'm too eager to do anything before sex and too tired to do anything after."

"You need not apologize for that. The sex is most enjoyable," Spock assured him with a kiss.

"I'd like to do a meld now," said Bones.

"Yeah, me too," agreed Jim eagerly.

"Nothing would make me happier, t'hy'la," said Spock as he carefully moved over Jim to get in the middle. Once he was settled with his t'hy'la clinging to either side of him, he reached out a hand to them each, found their now familiar psi points, and easily initiated the meld.

But all too quickly they were pulled from the warm embraces of each other's minds. "God dammit!" Leonard yelled loudly as he heard his communicator beeping. Spock and Kirk could easily feel his anger and frustration through the lingering meld.

The doctor snapped his communicator open. "What? ! And this better be good!" he demanded.

"Sorry, Doctor McCoy, but we've got a medical emergency down in sickbay. A science ensign got caught up in an explosion down in one of the labs. He's in really bad shape," came Nurse Chapel's apologetic and slightly scared voice through the comm.

"Can't you get someone else to take care of it? I'm off duty and I'm kinda busy," he growled.

"You're the best surgeon we have. No one else thinks they can save him!" explained Chapel.

Bones sighed and looked at his two lovers. "You have to go, Bones," said Jim understandingly.

"I just feel so bad leaving you. This happens all the time! More than it should!" complained the doctor.

"Leonard, we all know that you will not be able to enjoy yourself knowing that someone is injured and in need of your medical expertise," said Spock.

"God, you're right, Spock. I guess I have to go. I'll be back as soon as I can, but you can't rush surgery." He reopened his comm link with Christine. "Get him all prepped for surgery; I'll be right there."

"Yes, Doctor."

Reluctantly, Leonard sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his boots on. Fortunately for him they hadn't gotten undressed yet. "This is just perfect," he grumbled sarcastically. "I really wanted to do that mind meld."

"We can wait for you," suggested Spock.

"Nah, don't do that. I don't think Jim could handle it."

"Bones is right," said Jim, squirming closer to Spock.

Before he walked out the door, Bones turned around to kiss Jim and Spock goodbye. "I love you, honey." He gave Jim a short but thorough kiss on the lips. "You too, darling." When he put his lips on Spock's the Vulcan wrapped his arms around him and drew them even closer together. Leonard allowed himself to live in the moment and savour the taste and feeling of Spock's warm tongue in his mouth.

Spock loved the man in his arms with all of his green Vulcan heart, exactly as much as he loved Jim. But Spock and Leonard's relationship was special in the fact that they were exact opposites. The emotional, irrational, old country doctor and the uptight, logical, internally conflicted Vulcan. They were constantly arguing but it was always out of affection, admiration, and love. The fact that two such opposite people could go together so well was extremely fascinating to Spock. Perhaps it was their appreciation of each other's differences that made them love each other so much. Or maybe it was because on the inside they really weren't so different after all.

Soon, and much to Jim's disappointment, Leonard had to pull away. "Not now, Spock. I have to go," he said quietly.

The Vulcan nodded and brushed his fingers against Leonard's once before the doctor left the warm comfort of their quarters.

"So, it's just you and me now, I guess," said Jim, curling even closer into Spock's side. The Vulcan lovingly wrapped his arms around Jim.

"Indeed, t'hy'la. Would you still like to meld?"

"Of course! I love melding with you! I just want to melt into you and become you!" Spock and Jim both blushed when they realized that what Jim had described was basically being bonded. "You know er… it's just such a nice feeling, being melded."

"I understand, beloved. Your mind is such a wondrous place."

"Then let's stop talking about it and go there." Jim brought Spock's hand up to his face and pulled the covers up over them for maximum warmth and comfort.

As the lengthy and loving meld progressed, Jim and Spock found themselves inside a beautiful fantasy scene filled with love, need, and desire. In their mind's eye, they saw Spock dressed in his beautiful formal Vulcan robes, Leonard looking charmingly gorgeous in a traditional black tuxedo and Jim, stunningly handsome in a bright white tux. They were all three standing at an altar, exchanging vows, touching fingers, and kissing jubilantly and passionately once it was done. Married and bonded, forever content.

Slowly, Jim and Spock began to let go of each other's minds and neither had the courage to look each other in the eye right away once the meld was over. After a few seconds of charged silence, deep brown eyes and brilliant electric-blue eyes met. "You want to get married?" Jim asked quietly and almost incredulously.

"Yes. I have desired to bond with Leonard and yourself for 3 months and 22 days now," he admitted sheepishly. Realizing that the fantasy came from their shared mind, Spock asked, "Marriage is also your wish, Jim?"

"Spock," said Jim, grabbing him by the arms and looking into his eyes. "I already have the rings."

"I hope I have not ruined your plans for proposal," said Spock after a few seconds of letting it sink in.

"No, not at all. You didn't ruin them; that evil plant that attacked me did. Also, I kinda ruined it for myself. I got too nervous."

Spock pulled him close, all the while being cautious of his bandaged abdomen. "You have no reason to be nervous. As you now know, I would have said yes and I am fairly certain Leonard would as well. We would be foolish not to want to spend the rest of our lives with you."

"Then why didn't you propose?" Jim asked.

"I… was nervous."

"Aw, see, we're both illogical," smiled Jim.

"Indeed. Since our intentions to wed and bond are clear to each other, perhaps we should both propose marriage to Leonard," suggested Spock.

"Really? I guess I never even thought of it that way. I always thought it would be one of us asking the other two. But I like this way better. There's less pressure on us if we only have to get one person to say yes instead of two. And it'll totally make Bones freak out! In a good way."

"Indeed. Leonard will be pleasantly shocked. I believe I will relish the look on his face for many years to come."

"Oh God! Let's do it! Let's ask Bones to marry us!"

"That sounds like a logical and desirable plan. I do, however, have one request," Spock said calmly.

"Anything for you."

"May I see the rings?"

"Of course! They're in my jacket pocket. I'm lucky you guys didn't find them by accident," said Jim as Spock got out of the bed and gracefully stepped over to Jim's jacket hanging on the coat hook where Leonard had left it earlier.

He reached into the pocket and felt a rush of sheer happiness when his hand made contact with the little black box. His Vulcan heart thrummed eagerly in his side as he sat back down in the bed with his pretty-much-fiancé and opened the box. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the rings that would bind him and Leonard to Jim and each other forever. "Jim," he breathed.

"You like them?" Jim asked anxiously even though he already knew the answer.

Next thing he knew, Jim had a Vulcan clinging to him as if his life depended on it. "I love them, Jim. I love you, I love Leonard, I love all of this," the Vulcan said into Jim's neck as he gently tackled the human to the bed.

Jim could feel himself begin to get pulled into another meld as Spock moved his fingers to Jim's psi points. Also he felt an overwhelming arousal spread through him as Spock kissed his neck fervently. His last coherent thought before slipping completely into the meld was that he hoped to God that Bones wouldn't yell at him if he ripped his stiches.

**So what did you think? Review please :)**


	4. The Proposal

**Hello, I feel like I should apologize for not updating as quickly as I would like to, but due to National Novel Writing Month, updates will be once a week for November but hopefully be more frequent starting in December. Wish me luck writing my 50,000 word novel in 30 days! Or just read my fanfic. Thanks! :)**

"How'd your meld go last night?" McCoy asked when they were lying in bed the next morning.

"…It was…" Jim began anxiously.

"Fascinating." "Good." Spock and Jim spoke at the same time. McCoy gave them the Vulcan eyebrow. Those two were acting fishier than a fish burger dipped in tuna.

"I see…" he said skeptically. "Do you think we have time for another one involving me?"

While Jim instantly panicked, Spock tried frantically to think of a logical reason why Leonard could not meld with them. "We'll uh be late for work, Bones!" Jim came up with first.

"Our shift doesn't start for an hour, Jim," said McCoy, growing even more suspicious by the second.

"Well yeah but we'll lose track of time in the meld and when we come out we'll probably want to shower and God knows how long that'll take with us; then I have to do my hair, Spock has to do his make-up—" The Vulcan shot Jim a glare. "—and then we'll still have to eat breakfast. We'd never make it in time!"

"Since when have you cared about being on time?" Bones asked.

"Leonard, the truth is I am quite exhausted from my meld with Jim last night. I do not believe I have the mental energy to sufficiently perform a mind meld at this time," Spock told him.

"Oh… that's alright, darlin'. Nothing to be ashamed of," Bones assured him, giving him a sweet kiss.

"Thank you, Leonard."

"I suppose we should probably get up," said Bones, throwing off the warm covers and making his way over to the bathroom. As much as he wanted to believe Spock's explanation, McCoy still thought there was definitely something strange going on.

Jim let out the breath he had been holding. "Nice job lying, babe. I kinda thought you were going to tell him."

"Jim, I am offended that you have such little faith in my lying abilities. After all, I am half human," Spock teased. The blonde let out a little chuckle and gave his half-Vulcan a kiss. "However, that was not entirely a lie. I am quite exhausted," he admitted.

"Aw, I'm sorry I wore you out."

"It is quite alright, t'hy'la."

"Good because we've got a lot ahead of us today!" Jim told him excitedly.

"Have you formulated a plan for our proposal?"

"Yeah, I think I have. I'll have to tell you later when Bones is in sickbay," said Jim.

"I cannot wait to hear it," smiled Spock.

"Can't wait to hear what?" asked Bones as he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Oh, nothing, Bones," Jim grinned innocently.

The doctor looked to Spock for conformation. The Vulcan nodded. Oh yeah, they were definitely up to something. Sneaky bastards.

* * *

><p>It was twenty-five minutes until his shift was over and Jim was bouncing and squirming in his seat, glancing at the clock every five seconds and wondering why it never seemed to move.<p>

His first officer came to stand behind the captain's chair and placed a calming and restraining hand on his shoulder. "T'hy'la, you must sit still. Leonard said you could only come to work today if all you did was sit," he said lowly.

"I am sitting!" Jim insisted.

"Yes, but you are restless and you spent the previous hour pacing," Spock reminded him.

"I'm nervous and excited, alright! Sue me!"

Spock put up an eyebrow. "I assure you I do not wish to sue you, my love. I am also excited and experiencing slight apprehension, but we are still on duty. You must remain calm." Spock sent a wave of serenity into Jim though their physical contact and then returned to his station.

Kirk focused on taking deep breaths and eventually looked back at the clock. Twenty minutes until the end of their shift. That was his signal. He stood and nervously rubbed his hands together. "Alright, everybody. I assume by now you all know what's going on, so you'll understand when I say Spock and I have to go take care of some stuff now," Jim announced. The bridge crew smiled. "Scotty, can you take the conn for the last twenty minutes?"

"Aye, of course, Cap'n." The engineer stepped up and took the chair from Jim.

"Thanks, Scotty."

"It's no problem, laddy. Oh, and good luck to ye all," he smiled.

Jim and Spock nodded, waved goodbye to the crew, went back to their quarters and immediately started getting ready. They only had 17.28 minutes to make themselves look even more devilishly handsome than they already did.

"How do I look?" asked Jim who was wearing a light blue collared button-down and nice black jeans. The man's blonde hair was styled with the perfect sexy balance between messy and neat, and his eyes were shining like pools of electric blue liquid crystal.

"I am using all of my self-control in order to refrain from pinning you to the bed right now," smirked Spock by way of an answer.

"Good… Me too…" replied Jim as he hungrily scanned the slender form of his Vulcan lover.

Overcome by a wave of affection, Spock stepped forward, took Jim's face in his hands, and kissed him. "We should go now. We do not wish to be late," he said softly once they parted.

Jim nodded and took his hands off of the Vulcan's hips. When they opened the door to leave their quarters, they found Uhura and Sulu already there. "Why'd you bring Sulu?" Jim asked.

"He has a knack for interior decorating," said Uhura simply. Sulu shrugged and nodded.

"Okay, well knock yourselves out. It's all yours," said the captain gesturing towards the shared quarters of himself, Bones, and Spock.

"Do not forget this," Spock reminded Uhura, handing her a small bottle of glow in the dark paint.

"Oh of course not!" she assured him.

"Thanks so much, guys, we gotta go!" Jim waved at Sulu and Uhura before taking Spock by the arm and pulling him down the corridor.

"Let's see now…" Uhura contemplated the drab, slightly messy looking room before her. "Where to start?"

* * *

><p>Finally Leonard's shift was over. He disinfected himself, changed out of his scrubs which were stained with other people's blood, and made his way out of sickbay. Much to his surprise, he found Spock waiting for him at the exit. And Spock was obviously not just there on a whim. The Vulcan was dressed to impress in a purple v-neck and tight dark blue jeans. McCoy had never seen him look sexier and on top of all that, he was holding a single red rose.<p>

"Leonard," Spock said in greeting. The sound of his name on Spock's lips made McCoy's heart skip a beat.

"Spock, what's going on?" he asked. "You and Jim have been acting weird all day and now this? Where'd you even get a rose on a starship?"

"All in good time, t'hy'la," Spock assured him, holding out the rose to Leonard who gladly took it.

The doctor brought the red flower up to his nose and inhaled deeply. It had been forever since he'd smelled a real rose. "It's beautiful."

"Thank you, Leonard. But it is small in comparison to what else awaits you. Please follow me." Spock took Leonard's arm and led them through the corridors of the Enterprise, crew members staring the whole time.

"Where's Jim?" Leonard asked.

"Be patient, my love," said Spock softly.

Leonard sighed and decided to just go with it. Whatever it was, Spock and Jim had obviously put a lot of work into it so he might as well let himself bask in the attention.

Soon Spock led Leonard down to the recreational deck where Jim was waiting for them, wringing his hands in anticipation. When Jim saw them walk in, he immediately perked up and gave them a huge smile.

"Well, hello, handsome," mused Bones, noting Jim's attire.

"Hey, Bones. You're not so bad looking yourself," he smirked.

The doctor looked down at his uniform. "I wear this every day."

"I know. And you look great in it every day."

"Um, thanks…"

"Is there anything you'd like to do while we're here, Bones? Poker, chess, Twister?" Jim asked, eyes gleaming deviously at the last suggestion.

"Honestly, I'm pretty exhausted from work. I was looking forward to just having a nice relaxing dinner and maybe watching a movie with you two," said Leonard, grabbing Jim's hand and squeezing it affectionately.

"We can do that, Bones. We can do whatever you want," said Jim earnestly.

"As for dinner, Jim and I have already made us reservations at the Enterprise's new restaurant," Spock informed him.

"Haven't been in there yet," said Bones.

"Don't worry, you'll love it!" Jim assured him as he led them down the hall towards the Enterprise's latest addition, a fancy restaurant. It was mainly built so important guests and diplomats could eat in a fine dining setting, but the crew used it for special occasions too.

"Damn, this place looks expensive!" noted Bones as they walked in to the dimly lit restaurant, complete with clean ironed table cloths, paintings on the walls, large transparent aluminum windows for stargazing, and candles and vases on the tables.

Jim chuckled. "Don't worry, babe. I'm the captain. I get a discount!"

A waitress led them to their table where Jim allowed Bones and Spock to sit together on one side of the booth while he sat on the other so he could get to look at their beautiful faces.

"Fancy restaurants, guys? What's going on here?" the doctor asked.

"Oh come on, quit asking questions or you'll ruin the surprise!" gleamed Jim.

"What would you like to drink this evening, gentlemen?" asked the waitress.

"Three glasses of champaign, please," Jim said without hesitation.

"Very well, sir."

McCoy quirked his eyebrow. _Champaign? _He wondered. _Was this a marriage proposal? Nah, Jim wouldn't do the cheesy old ring in a champaign glass thing. He'd do something much more unique and spectacular. Wouldn't he?_

A few minutes later, the waitress came back and set their glasses on the table. As soon as she left, Bones picked up his glass and started thoroughly examining it before taking a drink. He couldn't find a ring anywhere. Damn water distortion!

Jim chuckled as he watched Leonard puzzle over the champaign.

"Leonard, are you having trouble finding something?" Spock asked innocently, though he knew full well what the doctor was looking for.

"Oh um, no. Nothing," he replied, but still didn't take a drink. He had a fear of choking on engagement rings ever since he'd had to do the Heimlich on some poor girl in a restaurant who'd swallowed hers.

"Relax, babe. It's just champaign!" Jim laughed.

Finally, Bones took a drink. He was pleased yet also slightly disappointed that he didn't find a ring down his throat. He hadn't realized just how welcome a marriage proposal would be.

"Have you gentlemen decided on your orders?" The waitress was back.

"Bones, you wanna split a steak?" Jim asked.

"Sounds good to me."

"We'll have your finest, most expensive, steak," Jim informed the waitress.

"And I will have the garden salad," said Spock.

"Excellent choices," said the waitress as she scribbled down their orders. "Your food will be here shortly."

After an amount of time that could under no circumstances be described as 'shortly', the waitress returned with their hot juicy steak and crisp green salad.

"This is the best thing I've ever eaten," the doctor proclaimed halfway through his first bite.

Kirk smiled at him adoringly and then reached across the table to grab his hands. Leonard put down his utensils and swallowed. _Oh God, this is it! _He thought, heart pounding, palms sweating.

"Leonard McCoy, I love you so much," Jim said with all the seriousness he could muster up. "Will you… pass me the salt?" His eyes gleamed playfully and his sincere straight face turned into a cocky smirk.

An uncontrollable smile broke out across Leonard's face, coupled with an unconvincing glare. He slapped Jim's hands away hard but without anger. "You cruel bastard!" he exclaimed affectionately.

Jim just laughed as McCoy handed him the salt.

After Jim had paid the bill, which he wouldn't even let his boyfriend's look at, they started walking aimlessly through the ship.

"What do you wanna do now, Bones?" Jim asked.

"I'd kinda like to go home, if that's alright with you."

Jim looked at his watch. Uhura and Sulu should be done by now. "Of course, honey."

As they turned the corner towards their quarters, Spock suddenly stopped. "Leonard, wait," he began, and got down on one knee.

_Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit…! _Leonard's mind raced as fast as his heart.

The Vulcan continued calmly. "You are very important to me and I love you immensely, will you… allow me to tie your shoe? I would hate to see you trip." He quirked a devious smile and his deep brown eyes twinkled.

Leonard let out a groan. "Sometimes I hate you guys," he told them, but stood still as Spock's nimble fingers knotted the loose laces on his left boot.

When they reached their quarters, Leonard noticed that Jim was looking a little nervous. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing," Jim assured him as he typed in the entrance code with slightly shaking fingers.

The door slid open and they all let out a little gasp. The first thing they noticed was the smell of candles and incense, not enough to be over powering, but just enough to be relaxing. The lights were dim but not too dim and the shadowy corners of the room were light with candles. When they stepped in to the warmer air of their quarters, Jim could tell that not only had Sulu and Uhura decorated, but they had cleaned. Nothing was out of place, their desks were cleared off, Cerberus had been fed, and there were rose petals all over the floor. The captain chuckled to himself and shook his head. _Leave it to Uhura…_

"What the hell did you guys do?" Leonard breathed.

"Oh don't thank us. We had help," said Jim.

"Uhura and Sulu did far more than help. They did all of this," Spock clarified.

"Well, they sure did a helluva job."

"Should we lie down?" Spock asked.

Jim grinned and grabbed Bones by arm. "Yes, I believe we should."

Together they laid down, Spock and Jim making sure that Leonard was in the middle and lying on his back.

"Lights zero percent," Spock instructed the computer.

However, instead of the little room becoming as black as space itself, it was illuminated in a green glow. Painted in glow-in-the-dark paint on the ceiling directly above the bed, were the words: 'Will you marry us?'

Spock and Jim heard a quick little gasp from the man in-between them. They had prepared him well for this moment with the champaign glasses and the salt and the shoe tying, but those were nothing compared to the real thing. _Oh my God! This is really happening! Don't cry now, just say 'yes' you idiot! _McCoy screamed in his head.

After a few seconds of silence from McCoy, Kirk began to grow nervous. "Leonard?" he asked tentatively. "You okay?"

Hearing Jim use his first name broke the barrier between his brain and his mouth. "Yes! Yes, Jim! Yes, Spock! Hell yes! Oh God yes!"

Jim threw his arms around his new fiancé and embraced him with all the force he could muster. Spock smiled bigger than any Vulcan probably ever had. Overcome by the desire to feel Leonard's happiness for himself, Spock grabbed his hand. He instantly was hit with a wave of overwhelming joy and a resounding affirmation. It wasn't long before he felt tears of joy overtake Leonard's mind and then saw them streak down his face in the glow of the paint. Spock found he was having trouble controlling his own tear production as well.

"Oh God, look at me, I'm crying," chuckled Bones, too ecstatic to care.

"You're beautiful, Bones," Jim shut him up with a hard kiss on the lips which Leonard returned eagerly.

When he parted with Jim, Leonard turned to lock lips and touch fingers with Spock. _You green blooded hobgoblin, God, how I love you! _He said in his head, knowing that said hobgoblin would be able to hear him.

While Leonard was otherwise occupied, Jim took the opportunity to reach under his pillow and pull out the box which now contained all three rings. "Lights ten percent," he instructed. He was very pleased that the first sight he saw was that of his husbands-to-be making out passionately.

They soon pulled away from each other and turned to face Jim who was holding out the little black box. Once he had their attention, he opened it, revealing the engagement rings.

Mystified, Leonard gasped so quietly that he was pretty sure only Spock could hear him.

"May I?" Jim asked.

The doctor wordlessly extended his left hand to Jim who kissed it lightly and slipped the ring on.

"Spock?" Jim prompted.

The Vulcan nodded and allowed Jim to repeat the same gesture that he had done on Leonard. Just as Jim was about to slip his own ring on, his fiancés simultaneously stopped him. "What?"

"Jim, please. Allow us," said Spock, taking the silver band. The doctor held Jim's hand in place while Spock gracefully slipped on the ring. "There. You are ours."

Jim smiled. "Yeah, and you're mine!"

After a little more kissing and embracing, Leonard sighed contentedly and looked up at the proposal painted on the ceiling. "I love it. I'll admit, it was very unexpected. I always thought you'd go for something more… I dunno… extravagant and… public," he admitted.

Jim just chuckled. "Oh don't worry. There's an extravagant and public part!"

Leonard sighed and shook his head. "I had to ask."

Leaning over, Jim hit the comm button on the wall. "Hey, Uhura?"

"Yes, Captain?" she replied, voice eager and curious.

"Put me through to the whole ship." His cocky smile was obvious in his voice.

"Yes, sir!" she replied excitedly.

"Attention everyone, this is the captain speaking and I'd just like to inform you that the first officer, the chief medical officer, and myself are now engaged to be married. Have a nice night, Kirk out."

Even in their room, they could hear cheers resounding through the whole ship.

**So what did you think? To cheesy? Did Kirk and Spock trick you with their proposal teases? Please review! Thanks! :)**


	5. The Bonding

**An appearace from Ambassador Sarek and then... bonding! Enjoy and please review!**

"Hey, Spock?" Jim asked from where he was lying on the Vulcan's chest.

"Yes, my love?"

"What time is it in New Vulcan's capitol?"

"1700 hours."

"Why in God's name do you wanna know that, Jim?" Leonard asked.

"Well, since we're marrying Spock, we should probably tell Ambassador Sarek that he's gonna have two new son-in-laws."

"Do you think that's really a good idea?" Leonard fidgeted nervously.

"I do not see why not. He expressed no disapproval with me dating the both of you, and Vulcans do not date without the potential for marriage and bonding," Spock informed them.

"Are you sure he's gonna be okay with this?" Bones pressed once again. He couldn't stop thinking about Spencer and Stolik's conversation with Stolik's parents.

"Leonard, I assure you, Stolik's mother was not mentally stable. My father will react logically. We are all t'hy'la, thus we cannot be denied the right to bond," Spock explained.

"By react logically do you mean be all uninterested and act like he has better things to do?" Leonard asked.

"No, actually, I believe my father will be… most pleased."

"So can I call him?" Jim asked eagerly.

"Only if you promise not to inform him of our engagement by greeting him with 'Hello, Dad'."

Jim chuckled and agreed. After putting on some clothes and making themselves look at least a little less dishevelled, they commed Sarek. "Hello, Sarek," Jim beamed when the older man came on to the screen.

"Greetings, James, Leonard, my son."

"Are you well, Father?" Spock asked.

"I am well," he replied. It wasn't entirely a lie; he was slowly but surely adapting to a life without Amanda and without Vulcan. At least he still had Spock. "And you?"

"I am exceptionally well at the time being." The corners of Spock's mouth twitched upward and his eyes softened considerably.

"Oh? And why might that be?" Sarek quirked an eyebrow, like father like son.

"Can I tell him, Spock?" Jim asked eagerly.

"I believe the illogical Earth expression is 'knock yourself out'."

"Sarek," Jim began, taking a deep breath and grabbing his fiancés hands. "Spock, Leonard, and I are getting married."

Inevitably, there was an immeasurable moment of tense silence before Sarek replied. "I am pleased to hear this," he informed them with a smile in his eyes. It was an uncommon relationship, but if they were all t'hy'la, as Spock claimed they were, then Sarek could think of no logical reason to disapprove of the relationship. Not that he wanted to disapprove of it; he only wished for his son to be happy and was incredibly grateful that Spock had found such suitable mates for himself.

"Do you approve?" Spock asked.

"I am most happy with your decision to wed and I am also very proud. James, Leonard, you are two of the most honourable, intelligent, brave, and caring beings I have met in all my years. I am honoured to welcome you into the family." A little smile was playing at the corners of the Vulcan's lips and his voice was as sincere as ever.

"Thank you, father. I am glad you are pleased with my mates."

"Does this mean we get to call you 'Dad' now?" Jim asked, eyes gleaming.

"If you find that is what you wish to call me, I have no objections, James," Sarek assured him.

"I'd like that… I've never had a dad before," said Jim.

"Then I will try to be a good father-in-law for you. Leonard, you as well. You are a most admirable doctor and I owe you my life many times over."

"Thank you, Sarek. I'm glad you approve," the doctor nodded politely. "Your son's made me very happy and you can trust Jim and I'll take good care of him."

"I never doubted that," Sarek said genuinely. "I have a meeting I must attend now but please inform me when you have decided on the specifics of the wedding. I will make it my utmost priority to be there."

"I should hope so," Kirk teased him good naturedly. Sarek gave him the eyebrow that they all knew was the Vulcan equivalent of an amused smile.

"Live long and prosper, Father."

"Live long and prosper, Spock, Jim, and Leonard. And congratulations. I wish you the best of luck." With that the Vulcan cut the connection and the three fiancés were once again alone in their room.

"So how does the whole bonding thing work? Do we need a Vulcan mind voodoo ceremony or can we just… do it?" wondered McCoy.

"In order to have it be official and recognized by Vulcan law, the bond must be confirmed by a Vulcan official. However, there is no ceremony required for the actual bonding. We may, as you say, just do it."

"When are we gonna do it?" Jim asked.

"Since we all wish to be bonded, it would be logical to do it now. However, I will do it whenever you so choose," said Spock.

"I don't care what's logical. Do _you_ want to do it now, Spock?" Jim questioned.

"I do," the Vulcan replied simply.

"Bones, do you want to?"

"Yeah, it's hard to believe I'm saying this but I want to bond with you tonight. I mean, I know it's what I want and it's what you both want so why wait any longer than we already have?"

"Have you both had sufficient time to think about this? A bond is not simply a piece of paper like a marriage. There is no way out of it other than death, and sometimes, not even death can separate the souls of bondmates. This is a commitment forever," Spock warned them.

"We know, Spock. I've thought about it a lot lately and the answer I always come up with is that bonding is exactly what I want. I know I have a reputation for having a fear of commitment but maybe that's because I hadn't found anybody worth committing to yet. I'm not afraid at all with you two, this is what I want," Jim assured him.

"Me too. I know my first marriage didn't go to well, but this'll be different. You guys know exactly how much I love you and I know how much you love me. I trust that if we ever have any problems we'll be able to work them out. We're made for each other," said Leonard.

"I agree with all you have said. It has always been my hope that this relationship would lead to bonding, and though, since there are two of you, it may be difficult, I am ready to bond us." The Vulcan was already mentally preparing himself.

"Is there anything Jim and I need to do to form the bond?" Leonard asked as they all laid down together with Spock in the middle, readying themselves for the meld that would leave them bonded.

"Seeing as we are t'hy'la, the bond will form easily. During our previous melds I have had to use nearly all of my control to keep the bond from forming on its own. The only part in which we may encounter some difficulty is the bonding of you two with each other. Since neither of you are telepaths it will be challenging to say the least, but not impossible," Spock explained.

"What can we do to make it easier for you, Spock?" Jim asked, brushing their fingers together.

"Reach out to each other's minds. Find each other and do not let go. Think of your undying love and desire and you will be bonded."

"Alright, let's do this," said Jim. Leonard nodded and Spock reached out his hands to them.

Instantly the two humans were shocked by the force of Spock's love for them and his urgent desire to bond. Spock sought out Jim and Leonard's souls and began intertwining with them as tightly as he could, feeling every fibre of their beings as if it were his own. He could feel their heartbeats, feel the warm air leaving and entering their lungs, feel the red blood coursing through their veins. Their souls locked together perfectly like puzzle pieces and then melted into place, never to separate.

Feeling himself firmly cemented to Spock, Jim focused all of his attention on Leonard who in turn focused on Jim. The Vulcan devoted the rest of his mental energy to tying the humans as tightly together as possible. Their souls went together surprisingly easily, most likely from years of close contact and overall compatibility. When the last thread of the three-way bond snapped into place, the Vulcan finally relaxed and let himself enjoy the warm fulfilling sensation of being melded with his bondmates.

* * *

><p>When Jim awoke in the middle of the night, he found himself divested of his clothes and thoroughly intertwined with his new bondmates.<p>

He pulled himself away from Spock's sleeping form and sat up. Bondmates. He was bonded. The shiver of love and desire that ran through him caused his fiancés to wake simultaneously.

"Jim? Leonard?" asked Spock.

"Hm?" Bones was slow to wake up especially from such pleasant dreams.

"Did it work? Are we bonded?" Jim asked eagerly.

"_I believe we are t'hy'la," _said Spock through the bond.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Jim.

"What the fuck!" Bones jumped. "How'd you do that?"

"_Just try it, Leonard. Direct your thoughts to me and Jim."_

"_Uh… hi…"_

"_This is so amazing! We can have secret conversations now!" _exclaimed Jim. Leonard and Spock could feel him jumping up and down with glee on the inside.

"_Indeed," _said Spock. _"It will prove most useful."_

"I can feel you guys. It's like we're melded but we're not." Jim tugged at the metal rope binding him to his bondmates.

Leonard took a second to probe around his bonded mind. Then he smiled. "Well what'd'ya know? That empty hole in my heart is gone."

Jim threw his arms around him. "Aw, Bones. We've got you now. You'll never be lonely again. I promise."

"Indeed, Leonard. We could not leave you now even if we tried… not that we would ever try. We love you far too much."

"Thanks, sweethearts. I love you too," said Leonard, feeling the engagement ring around his finger.

Jim yawned and fell back against the pillow, snuggling up to his warm Vulcan.

"I believe we can finish exploring the bond tomorrow after we have had sufficient rest. We are mentally exhausted," said Spock.

"Damn right we are. I ain't never had a headache that felt this good before," said Leonard, laying down and nuzzling into the crook of Spock's neck.

"Sleep well my t'hy'la. I hope you have pleasant dreams for we will all be experiencing them now." Spock also laid down between his fiancés.

"Oh great. Now if I have a crazy sex dream about some hot celebrity, you'll both see it," Jim grumbled.

"You will be forgiven, t'hy'la. I believe you will find that Leonard and I are much more capable of pleasuring you than any fantasy," said Spock.

Jim shivered at the flood of sexual thoughts coming in through the bond. "Don't worry. You two are the only ones on my mind. I can't picture anyone more perfect."

"Nor can I." Spock wrapped an arm around each of his humans lovingly as they drifted off into a much needed sleep.

**Did you like it? Please review, I need some motivation :)**


	6. In The Closet

**Sorry for the kinda late update, I was away from wifi. Anyways, enjoy.**

The morning after their bonding, Kirk, Spock, and McCoy stepped onto the bridge in complete unison. With the cockiest grin he could muster, Jim waltzed over to his seat like he was king of the universe.

"_Everyone's staring at us," _grumbled McCoy through the bond.

"_I know. Isn't it great?" _grinned Jim.

"_Now, Jim, we must remain professional whilst on duty, lest we lose our jobs. It would be best not to flaunt our relationship."_

"_Oh would you live a little, Spock? It's not like we're having sex in the captain's chair… which I would totally do if there weren't all these people around… But we just got engaged and bonded. I'm aloud a certain amount of bragging and showing off my trophy husbands,"_ the captain smirked.

"_Trophy husbands? Good lord, what have we gotten ourselves into?" _McCoy mentally shook his head and sighed.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen," the captain smiled. "I'd ask how everyone's doing but I know you can't be doing any better than me and my bondmates."

Now the entire bridge crew froze and gawked at the trio. "I knew fiancés, but bondmates?" Sulu asked incredulously.

"Yup," the captain was beaming. McCoy was blushing and Spock was sending comforting thoughts to him through the bond.

"You guys! That's amazing!" Uhura sprang out of her chair and ran over to them, attempting to hug them all at once. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Nyota. You can stop squeezing us to death now," said Jim slipping out of her crushing embrace.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy for you!" she exclaimed. "How'd you like your proposal, Len?" she asked.

"It was beautiful. Thank you so much and you too, Sulu. Lord knows these two wouldn't have been able to pull that off by themselves," he glanced back at his fiancés.

"You're welcome, it was fun! So glad you said yes!"

"I believe we all are," said Spock, ogling Leonard adoringly.

"Yeah, it was the easiest decision of my life to say yes to these two."

"Aw, you're so sweet," Jim cooed, throwing his arms around the doctor.

"Have you made any wedding plans?" Uhura asked.

"Well-" Jim began, only to be cut off by Spock.

"Jim, perhaps we should discuss our wedding plans at lunch. We are on duty now and need to focus on work."

The captain sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But we'll definitely be discussing this at lunch, Nyota. We need a woman to help us pick out flowers and stuff."

"Oh but of course, Captain." The communications officer went back to her station and Jim took a seat in the captain's chair.

"_Yeah, we are definitely having sex in this chair someday," _he remarked through the bond.

"_T'hy'la, may I advise you to stop putting such pictures in our heads while we are trying to work?" _asked Spock as he went to his station.

"_Now where's the fun in that?"_

* * *

><p>Later that day when Spock was getting ready to leave the lab for his break, he was surprised to sense Leonard's presence very close by. <em>"T'hy'la?"<em> he asked, directed at the doctor.

"_You're on break, right?"_

"_Affirmative."_

"_Me too. Come out here, I miss you. It's like I can't stand not being around you."_

"_A natural effect of the bond. Our minds do not want us to be separated for extended periods of time, especially so soon after bonding." _The Vulcan walked out of the lab and smiled softly when he saw Leonard McCoy leaning against a wall with his arms folded over his chest, glancing sidelong at him with eyes full of smouldering lust.

"Hey, you," the human said huskily.

"Hello, Leonard." As Spock stepped forward, Leonard reached out and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling him into a searing kiss.

By the time they pulled away, Spock was just as turned on as McCoy. "Might I suggest we go back to our room?" the Vulcan panted.

"Oh come on, we do it in our room all the time! Let's mix it up a bit. How about... hell, the storage closet?" the doctor glanced over his shoulder at the closet that would be just big enough to accommodate them.

A distinct feeling of uneasiness came over Spock and McCoy felt it clearly through the bond. "Oh, darlin'. You know I wouldn't want to do it if I thought we'd get caught. There's no one down here and all the years I've been on this ship I've never seen anyone use that closet. Have you?"

"Not to my memory…" Spock desperately tried to recall anyone opening that particular storage closet.

"Then come on. It'll be fun! And we can tell Jim all about it later; he'll be so jealous!"

"Jim does seem to enjoy fornicating in the oddest of places," Spock contemplated. "Alright. But we must return to work soon."

"Don't worry. We'll be quick," McCoy assured him before grabbing his hand and leading Spock into the small, dark, closet.

* * *

><p>"Fuck!" Jim couldn't help but cry out under his breath as an intense pang of arousal went through him. From what he'd heard through the bond, he'd gathered that McCoy had gone to see Spock on their break, but now he could feel their pleasure as strongly as if it were his own.<p>

"You alright, Captain?" Uhura asked, seeing the blonde biting his bottom lip and crossing his legs, trying to hide his reaction.

"I'm fine, Lieutenant," he said quickly. Desperately he tried to keep his focus on the viewscreen but after a few more seconds he found he couldn't ignore what his bondmates were doing to each other. "Mr. Scott, take the conn. I'll be right back!" he said and made a mad dash for the lift.

"What's wrong with him?" Scotty asked, furrowing his brow as he took the captain's seat.

* * *

><p>Following the bond, Jim made his way to the science deck and was able to quickly locate his mates. When he flung open the closet door he found himself face to face with a half-naked Spock pinned to the wall by a panting Leonard McCoy.<p>

"Oh, hey, Jim."

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Jim demanded, trying his best to glare at them.

"Fornicating." "Fucking." They answered at the same time.

"I can see that," said the captain.

"How did you find us?" Spock asked.

"I could feel you guys doing it through the bond!"

"Really?" McCoy asked.

"Yeah, it was agonizing!"

"Fascinating. I apologize, Jim. Since three way bonds are rare, I did not take into account that you would be able to feel our actions and emotions. That is not usually a concern for bondmates."

Jim sighed. "It's alright, Spock. You didn't know. But that doesn't change the fact that you got me horny as hell!"

"What would you like us to do about that, t'hy'la?"

"Oh just let me in there!" he growled in exasperation, cramming himself inside and slamming the door behind him.

No one said a word when the Captain, the first officer, and the CMO walked back on to the bridge fifteen minutes later, sweaty and dishevelled.

**Reviews are always welcome and greatly appreciated :)**


	7. More Proverbial Bedbugs

**This is the last chapter before nanowrimo is over so hopefully more frequent updates ahead! I'm going to aim for longer chapters and maybe add a plot :P **

**Just some more wedding planning. Oh! And Spencer and Stolik are back! :D**

"Hey, um, Admiral Pike?"

"Yes, Jim?"

"Do you think you could do my bondmates and me a little favour?"

The older man sighed. "Since when have I ever not done you a favour, Jim?"

"I know, I know. But this one's really important!"

"Just spit it out and I'll see what I can do."

"Well, Spock, Bones, and I really wanna get married and Tevis is one of the only places we can do it. Well, it's the only planet we can do it on without intolerant assholes protesting," explained Jim.

"And…?"

"And I was wondering if maybe we could have a mission that would take us into the Tevisian solar system for a few days…"

"Well that's not that big of a request—"

Jim cut the admiral off. "And then can we have a mission in the New Vulcan solar system with at least enough spare time for a quick honeymoon?"

Pike sighed. "I should have known it wouldn't be that easy. There's no Tevisian ambassadors going to New Vulcan that I know of, but maybe I can pull some strings for you. If there's nothing urgent you need to take care of then I can let you go to New Vulcan for shore leave after you get done on Tevis."

"Thank you so much, Chris!" Jim cried. "And you promise no interruptions while I'm on my honeymoon?"

"I can't exactly promise, but I'll try my best," he said.

"Thanks! You're the best! When can we plot a course for Tevis?" the captain was practically jumping up and down in his seat.

"You want to go right now? Don't you need a bit more time to plan and pick out your dress?" Pike teased.

"Oh ha ha. Very funny," Jim rolled his eyes. "But seriously, I've been engaged for three weeks and Uhura and Chapel are pretty much planning the whole thing, so I'm ready. I can't even begin to describe how much I love them, Chris. It's amazing. I can't wait to marry them! It'll be so beautiful!"

The admiral smiled softly. "I'm sure it will be."

"Hey, Chris? One more thing?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you consider… walking me down the aisle?" the blonde couldn't stop the blush from painting his cheeks.

"Oh, of course! I'd be honoured."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me," said Jim.

"You're like a son to me, Jim. I wouldn't miss your wedding for the galaxy. Why don't you just plot a course for Tevis right now. You don't need a mission, this marriage is important enough," Pike decided.

"You sure the other admirals will agree?" Jim wondered.

"Probably not, but since when has that ever stopped you?"

The captain grinned cockily. "Never."

"Exactly. I have to go now but I'll see you on Tevis tomorrow," said Pike.

"I look forward to it. Kirk out." He then switched the comm link to the bridge. "Kirk to Bridge."

"Yes, Captain?" answered the delta shift communications officer.

"Set a course for Tevis. Warp five."

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you. Kirk out." Jim turned off the comm and sank back into his chair. He would be arriving at Tevis tomorrow and he wasn't leaving until he was married.

He ventured back into the bedroom where he found his bondmates laying on the bed with their fingers intertwined. "Did you talk to Admiral Pike?" asked Spock.

"Yeah, we're heading for Tevis right now. We should be there late tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? We'll be on Tevis tomorrow?" McCoy asked, slightly panicky.

"Don't worry, Bones. We're not getting married tomorrow! We have plenty of time to get everything in order." Jim leaned down to kiss the doctor reassuringly.

"It is fortunate we are able to get to Tevis so quickly. I assumed it would be weeks before the admiralty would have a reason for us to go there," commented Spock.

"Oh, I wouldn't say the _admiralty _has any good reason for us to be there. But we certainly do. Also, Chris said he's gonna walk me down the aisle," Jim told them, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

Bones scooted over to make room for him. "That's great, honey. I know how much you've been hopin' he would. Hell, you even dreamed about it a few nights ago," the doctor chuckled.

Jim blushed. "Hey, he's like the closest thing to a dad I've got!"

"I know, honey, I know." Leonard wrapped Jim in a warm embrace and breathed in the comforting scent of his hair gel.

Jim relaxed against Bones and tried to picture the wedding ceremony in his head. "Hey, should we call Spencer and Stolik and tell them we're gonna be in the neighbourhood?" he wondered.

"That would be logical. I am sure they would enjoy seeing us," said Spock.

"I've been meaning to call them anyways and check in on the pregnancy," said Bones.

"Oh yeah, how's he doing?" Jim asked.

"Well, considering how high-risk his pregnancy is, Stolik is doing remarkably well. No complications as of yet, and I consider that a minor miracle," said the doctor.

"Let's call 'em now, I want to see them," said Jim before instructing the computer to call Spencer and Stolik on Tevis.

The comm screen flickered to life revealing the happy older couple. Stolik was practically glowing. His face was a bit fatter then when they had last seen him but it matched his considerably large and round pregnant belly.

"Jim! Spock! Leonard!" he greeted them joyously.

"Hey, guys," greeted Jim.

"Greetings," said Spock.

"How's the pregnancy?" inquired the doctor.

"Oh, Leonard, it is marvellous! I have never been happier in my life! It is so amazing and beautiful that there is a child growing inside of me! And not any child! Spencer's child!"

"I should certainly hope so," teased Spencer.

"Glad to know it's going well," Leonard smiled.

"Are your lives as wonderful as ours are currently?" Stolik asked.

"Indeed, I believe they are," replied Spock. "18.7 days ago, Leonard, Jim, and I got engaged to be married. We are currently on our way to Tevis to be wed."

The three fiancés watched as Spencer and Stolik's expressions became even happier than before. Spencer, per usual, had more of a relaxed gladness about him while Stolik possessed a more unbridled joy. "That's great, you guys," congratulated the human.

"Great? ! It is wondrous! I am so happy for you three!" Stolik exclaimed, his pregnancy had made him even more overly emotional than before.

"When will you be here?" Spencer asked.

"We should arrive by tomorrow night," Spock told them.

"Please do stop by! We'd love to make you a congratulatory dinner!" Stolik told them emphatically.

"We'll be sure to do that," McCoy assured him, amused by his eagerness. "Also I'd like to examine you myself just to be sure that everything's going as planned. Not that I don't trust the Tevisian doctors, but none of them have ever dealt with anything like this before and they don't know Vulcan anatomy as well as I do."

"I would also like to have you examine me. It would be most logical to do everything possible to ensure the baby's wellbeing," Stolik nodded.

"Well, I guess we'll be seeing you guys tomorrow… God, I'm getting married!" Jim marvelled.

"Hey, I don't know if you've already got someone to do this or not, but I'd be happy to conduct the ceremony for you," offered Spencer.

"That'd be great!" exclaimed Jim. "We'd be honoured to be married by you!"

"And I'd be honoured to marry you! …Wait, that sounded wrong. I'd be honoured to be the one who marries you… Oh, you know what I mean!"

The fiancés chuckled. "That we do," said the blonde. "Well, I don't know what time it is where you are, but here it's late and we've gotta get to bed. Big day ahead of us tomorrow."

The couple nodded in understanding. "Goodnight, Jim, Leonard, Spock." "Night, guys."

"Night." "Live long and prosper." "Don't let the bedbugs bite!"

"Bed bugs?" Stolik quirked an eyebrow at the captain's farewell.

Jim just laughed. "Oh nothing. Don't worry about it."

Needless to say, Stolik couldn't sleep that night until Spencer explained Terran bedbugs and the origin of the illogical saying.

**Thanks for reading! Do I need more of a plot or can I base a story off of wedding fluff alone? Please review and let me know! :)**


	8. Something Borrowed Something Blue

**Ok this chapter didn't work the first time... let's try again!**

**Wow it's been a while! Nanowrimo took its toll on me! But I did it! :D After a week or so of recovery, I managed to get this written. **

**Some fluff, check in with Spencer and Stolik's bun in the oven, some foreshadowing, and Spock Prime gets to talk about his relationship with Jim and Bones in the TOS universe! Basically it's just filler leading up to the wedding ^^ Enjoy!**

Anticipation of the wedding made Jim's sleep restless. It was the only thing he dreamed about. When he awoke for the umpteenth time, he looked at the clock and saw that the alarm would go off in a few minutes anyways, so it would be useless to try to go back to sleep.

Instead, he rolled onto his side and watched his bondmates sleep peacefully. Spock and Bones were twined together lovingly and it warmed Jim's heart to see the loves of his life so happy together. It seemed so strange, the gruff country doctor and the logical Vulcan, but their differences were what made them go so well together.

Propping himself up on one arm, Jim ran his hand through Spock's silky hair and watched as the sleeping face quirked into a small smile. Gently, he traced his fingers down the length of the half-Vulcan's body until he reached Spock's stomach and he flinched.

Jim pulled back, alarmed. "Spock?" he asked, softly.

The Vulcan opened his eyes and looked up at Jim. "Forgive me, it… tickled." That endearing green blush painted his cheeks.

Jim's concerned frown turned into a smile. "I didn't know Vulcan's could be ticklish."

"They cannot. It is one human weakness to which I am susceptible," Spock admitted.

"Aw, don't be embarrassed; it's cute!" Jim smiled and then reached past Spock to wake his other fiancé. "Bonesy! Wake up!"

"What?" the doctor grumbled.

"I have something I need to tell you!"

"Jim, is it really necessary to wake Leonard for this purpose?"

"Yes!"

Spock sighed.

Okay, now McCoy had to know what it was they were talking about. He opened his eyes and sat up. "What is it, Jim?"

"Spock's ticklish!" Jim exclaimed.

Bones quirked an eyebrow at his fiancés. "Oh, really?"

Jim reached back down to Spock's stomach and tickled him; the Vulcan squirmed. "See for yourself."

Per Jim's suggestion, Bones reached down under the blankets and also tickled Spock, eliciting the same reaction. "Leonard…" Spock protested weakly.

"How after seven months of being together have we not discovered this yet?" Jim chuckled.

"I tried my best to keep this fact hidden from you," said Spock. "For now you can use it against me."

"You can trust us, babe, we won't abuse our power," Jim grinned mischievously. "However, we will have… tickle fights!" The captain launched himself at Spock and tickled him back onto the bed. Spock began squirming and laughing helplessly and McCoy decided it was time to get in on it.

"Don't worry, darlin', I'll get him for ya." The doctor knew exactly where Jim was ticklish and soon had him laughing and gasping on the bed too.

"You win, Bones! Uncle!" Jim surrendered breathlessly, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

The doctor sat back, satisfied. "That's what I thought."

"Thank you, Leonard." Spock straightened his night shirt and tried to recover his Vulcan dignity.

As they were calming down, the comm beeped and Jim leaned over to answer it. "Captain here."

"We're just arriving at Tevis, sir," said Chekov's voice.

"Thank you, ensign. We'll be there shortly," Jim informed him and cut the connection. "You ready?" he asked his bondmates.

"As I'll ever be," said McCoy, getting out of bed. "Let's go plan a wedding."

* * *

><p>When they beamed down, it was evening on the planet and the three fiancés found themselves at the Hansen's doorstep. McCoy looked around, trying to gain his orientation. "Damnit, if Scotty gets any more accurate he's gonna beam us right into the doorjamb!"<p>

"Do you always have something to complain about?" Jim asked jabbing the doctor in the ribs playfully.

"Maybe," said McCoy, glowering at him.

While his fiancés were playfully arguing, Spock rung the door buzzer and soon the door slid open. "Spock! Jim! Leonard!" exclaimed Stolik, truly ecstatic to see his friends again, the friends that had made it possibly for him to have a child.

Jim and Bones turned away from each other to smile at the Vulcan and human at the door. Said Vulcan was currently hugging Spock which was awkward considering he was extremely pregnant. Next, Stolik moved to hug Jim who hugged him back. "Good to see you again too, Stolik." Jim pulled away from the Vulcan to get a good look at him. "Wow, you're… glowing!" That was the best adjective Jim could think of to describe how radiant, overjoyed, and pregnant Stolik looked.

He blushed green. "Thank you, Jim." He turned to Leonard. "And it is all possible thanks to you! If you had not come into our lives we never would have known it was possible." Stolik threw his arms around Leonard in the biggest hug yet. Suddenly, Leonard felt something move against him. Stolik gasped. "The baby just kicked!" he smiled proudly.

"I felt it," said Leonard, pulling away from Stolik to put a hand on his stomach. The baby kicked again. "Have the Tevisian doctors been able to give you a due date?"

"No," said Stolik.

"They say they don't have enough data," scowled Spencer.

"Well, I have data, from when Spock's mom was pregnant with him. But still there are variables especially considering you're both male. Let's go inside and scan you. See what's going on in there. Do you even know the gender yet?" asked McCoy.

Spencer ushered them inside and closed the door behind them. "No, Stolik, wanted to wait until you could tell us."

Stolik blushed emerald. "…It only seemed right, considering how much you've done for this pregnancy."

"We understand; you're one sentimental Vulcan," said McCoy, grabbing his tricorder and turning it on.

Spencer grabbed his husband's hand and squeezed it comfortingly. Stolik squeezed back in anticipation and they exchanged hopes and excitements through their bond.

McCoy ran his tricorder over Stolik's baby bump and looked down at the screen, impatiently awaiting the results. Jim and Spock appeared over his shoulders to get a peek at the data. They all smiled as the results of the scan popped up.

"You've got a healthy little baby girl," McCoy announced with kindness in his usually harsh eyes.

"A girl!" exclaimed Stolik excitedly, smashing his lips gleefully to his husband's. Spencer chuckled as he returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around his pregnant husband.

"Take it that's what you were hoping for?" asked Bones.

Spencer pulled away from the kiss but kept embracing Stolik. "Yeah, but we would have been perfectly happy with either. Everything's fine with her?"

The doctor looked over the results another time. "No health problems that I can see. The Tevisian doctors have been doing a good job taking care of you. You've been pregnant for almost 6 months now, correct?"

"Affirmative," said Stolik, his Vulcan ways showing through.

"Well, the average Vulcan pregnancy lasts 5 months and your pregnancy seems to be progressing quickly considering this baby is half human. I can't be sure but going by this data, the baby could be here in two weeks, maybe one." McCoy hated to be so unsure but there were just too many variables.

The expecting fathers' eyes went wide. "Really?" gasped Stolik. "A week?" asked Spencer.

"If you need any help painting the nursery, we'd be happy to lend a hand," Jim told them.

"It is not that… it is simply so sudden…" said Stolik, reaching down to touch his stomach. "We had thought we would have more time."

"Have you chosen a name?" Spock inquired.

At this, the two expecting fathers blushed simultaneously. "Yes," said Stolik.

"For a girl we decided on Lenore T'Spock Jamie Hansen," Spencer told them.

"You named her after us?" Jim grinned.

"No, Jim, we used a random name generator," said Spencer sardonically.

"Oh, haha," Jim rolled his eyes.

"Our daughter owes her existence to all of you and you have very nice names," explained Stolik.

"A logical choice of name," Spock decided.

"We're flattered," Bones assured them.

"Wait, does that mean we have to name our kid after you too?" joked Jim.

Leonard got a split second mental image of himself, Spock, and Jim, with a little baby in their arms. There was a sense of contentment and joy coupled with the image. It was strange; he had never even considered it before…

Spencer and Stolik's eyebrows quirked in perfect unison. "You're pregnant?" asked Spencer.

"Our hypothetical kid," Jim quickly clarified.

"Oh yes, humans are very fond of hypotheticals," smiled Stolik. "Hypothetically, you would not need to name your child after us but we would be most flattered if you did."

"Alright then, little hypothetical T'Spencer T'Stolik McCoy-Kirk of Vulcan," decided Jim, picturing a little girl with pointy ears, brilliant blue eyes, and wavy brown hair. He'd never really thought of himself as a father before, but it did seem kind of nice...

* * *

><p>Within the week, everyone who was going to be in attendance to the wedding had arrived on Tevis. Winona was there as well as Sarek. And McCoy was even able to convince Jocelyn to let his 12 year old daughter Joanna come to the wedding.<p>

"How's she going to react to having three stepdads now? You guys and that dick her mom married?" McCoy had wondered one night.

Jim had just wrapped his arms around him and smiled. "She'll be able to see how much you love us and I'm sure that will make us alright in her book. Besides, we're not dicks, right Spockie?"

"Affirmative, Jim," the Vulcan assured.

In fact, it was Jocelyn that had the problem, not Joanna. Joanna saw no problem with having two more stepdads as long as they made her dad happy. She had met them before when she had visited her dad on her summer break, and they were some of the nicest people she had ever met. Way nicer than her mom's new husband.

On the other hand, had Jocelyn just about had a conniption when Leonard told her, but that was her problem, not his. "She's just still mad because we divorced on account of me being gay," said Leonard, blushing and looking down at his feet.

Spock gave his embarrased t'hy'la a comforting Vulcan kiss. "That is most illogical of her. My former betrothed, T'Pring, was completely understanding. In fact she seemed almost pleased to sever our link," said the Vulcan in an attempt to comfort his fiancé.

Also in attendance, was Ambassador Spock, who seemed very pleased with his counterpart's decision to wed. Jim, Spock, and McCoy decided to have lunch with the ambassador aboard the Enterprise on the day before the wedding. They were quite curious as to why Old Spock had never told them if he had been romantically involved with their counterparts.

"So, tell me, Ambassador Spock, what was your relationship like with your Bones and your me?" questioned Jim, taking a bite of his traditional Tevisian salad. It was actually quite good.

"Ah, yes, I assumed you would want to know at some point," said Ambassador Spock, and took a moment to gather his memories, for a second he seemed lost in thought. It was difficult to live without one's bondmates… "The relationship between your counterparts and myself was not as easy and straightforward as it appears to be between the three of you."

Sensing an aura of hurt around the older Spock, the fiancés dimmed their bright moods. "How so?" asked McCoy.

"During our first five year mission, the relationship between all of us was very complicated. It was an established fact that we were all attracted to each other, however, the James Kirk of my universe was rather… shall we say, promiscuous and had a well-known fear of commitment when it came to romantic relationships. Due to this fact, it was near impossible for either Leonard or I to maintain a stable relationship with him. This is not to say we did not have our –I believe you would call them 'flings'—but nothing ever quite worked out."

Upon hearing this, Jim grimaced. He hated to think that he would keep himself, Spock and Bones apart, even if it was in another universe. But he could easily see how it could happen, especially if the other Jim had not gotten over his fear of commitment.

Spock continued with his story. "By the end of the first five years, Jim's sexual drive had calmed down considerably, but I had given up on him and chosen to undergo kolinahr. However, I failed when I realized that Jim was my t'hy'la and I had to return to him."

By this point, Leonard was starting to feel a little left out. "So you only realized that Jim was your t'hy'la? What about me? When do I come into this?" the doctor pouted cutely.

The ambassador gave Leonard an adoring look that would have made Spock and Jim jealous, had they been the jealous type. "In time, dear Leonard. As I was saying, after I returned, Jim and I began a wondrous relationship, which included marriage and bonding, which lasted for nearly fifteen years without any complications. Then, there was an incident in which I sacrificed my life to save the Enterprise and the crew," said Spock gravely.

Looks of shock and horror spread across the faces of the fiancés. Both Jim and Bones gripped their Spock a little bit tighter.

"Originally I had planned to give my katra to my bondmate, Jim. But instead, my katra was drawn to Leonard. As much as I wanted to trust Jim with my very soul, I knew that I needed to leave it with Leonard. As I was transferring my very being into his mind, I found the reason I felt so drawn to him. I finally realized what my soul had been trying to tell me for so many years, he too was my t'hy'la."

Bones allowed himself a little smile in the middle of the sad story and his Spock squeezed his hand lovingly.

"Wait," said Jim. "If you died… how are you here now?"

"You are why I am here now, Jim. Well, your counterpart. And yours, Leonard. You sacrificed a lot and risked your lives in order to resurrect me," Spock explained.

The younger Spock put up an eyebrow. "Resurrect?"

"Yes, but that is a story for another time, young one. Jim, I feel compelled to tell you, that your counterpart lost his son while saving me."

"I had a son?" Jim asked in awe.

"Yes, however, you were unaware of his existence for most of his life. His name was David. He likely will not exist at all in this universe," realized Spock.

"I should hope he won't. You ain't gonna have a kid with no one unless it's me or Spock," Bones told Jim, kissing him once for good measure.

"Of course not," Jim assured him softly.

"I believe we have gotten side tracked," said Spock, remembering the point of his story. "After my katra was separated from Leonard's mind, we found that we had been bonded. It was inevitable since we are t'hy'la and Jim was very understanding. He loved Leonard as much as I and we soon married him. We had a very happy life together…" the old Vulcan once again slipped into a dim place in his mind, feeling the numbness that came with being separated from one's bondmates. Sensing the young fiancés' growing concern for him, he forced himself back to reality. It was illogical to dwell on what cannot be fixed.

"That must have been wonderful, to finally be all together," commented Jim.

"Indeed, it was the best time of my life."

The younger Spock felt compelled to ask what had become of Jim and Leonard, but knew that that was also a story for another time. "Thank you for telling us that," said Spock to his older counterpart.

"It was my pleasure. Now, I should let you go. You are getting married in the morning and must have a lot to do," Ambassador Spock smiled at them and went off to go back to his guest quarters.

McCoy took in a nervous breath. "Tomorrow? It's really tomorrow?"

"It's gonna be okay, Bones. Everything will go great!" Jim assured him.

Bones scoffed. "With you involved I can't imagine how."

"But that's why you love me, right?"

"Among countless other reasons, yes, Jim," Spock answered for Leonard. "Now we should return to the planet. Stolik wanted to see us. He mentioned something about making sure we had something barrowed and something blue…"

**Like it? Reviews will help me keep my motivation, something which I am in desperate need of right now! :)**


	9. Fluffy Little Penguin

**I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written! Enjoy :)**

"There! You look perfect!" Stolik proclaimed, straightening Jim's tie and smoothing down a stray blonde lock. The Vulcan turned him around so he could see his reflection in the full length mirror.

The captain took in the sight of himself in a pristine white tux which made his blue eyes dazzle. "Damn…" he smirked. "I'm hot."

"You most certainly are," Stolik agreed.

There was a loud knock on the bedroom door. "Let me in there! I wanna see him!" grumped Bones, who was used to being the one to fix Jim's hair in the morning.

"The groom is not supposed to see the bride before the wedding!" Stolik called back.

"Wait, who said I'm the bride?" asked Jim.

"Well, you _are_ wearing white," pointed out the Vulcan.

"But Spock's the one in the dress!" Jim whined.

"It is a traditional Vulcan wedding robe, not a dress!" Spock protested from outside the door.

"Sorry, darlin', it's a dress," Bones told him. "And ain't you just an adorable little bride."

"I don't care who the bride is," Jim told Stolik. "I'm going to go see my future husbands." With that, he walked out the door and presented himself to Spock, Bones, and Spencer. Stolik walked out behind him.

"Good job, honey," said Spencer, wrapping an arm around his Vulcan. "I've never seen Jim look so put together."

"He does clean up nice, doesn't he?" commented Leonard, openly ogling Jim.

"You look beautiful, t'hy'la," Spock confirmed.

"So do you guys," said Jim, looking them both up and down. "I've never seen you in a tux before, Bones. It's incredibly sexy."

"Really? This monkey suit? I'm a doctor, not a penguin!" he complained.

Spock and Stolik's eyebrows went up. Monkeys and penguins didn't wear tuxedos… or did they?

"You'd make a cute fluffy little penguin, Bones," teased Jim. The good doctor just blushed and grumbled.

"Have all the guests arrived?" Spock asked.

"Just about," said Spencer. "You should go out there and see for yourself. I have to get my suit on too. Gotta look fancy if I'm going to be up there on the altar with you."

The fiancés smiled and nodded and proceeded out to the back yard. It looked a lot bigger with all of their friends and family in it. "Wow, that's a lot of people," noted Bones.

"We did make the guest list, Leonard. It is as many people as we invited," said Spock.

"Well they don't take up as much space on paper!"

Seeing all the people, the big cake, the aisle, the altar, it all hit Jim so suddenly. _This is real! _He thought to himself. _This is really happening! Oh God, what the hell was I thinking? _He felt sick. "I uh forgot something. I'll be right back," he told his bondmates and then ran back inside the house.

Spock and Bones exchanged a knowing glace, the 'something's wrong with Jim glance' as they had come to call it. "I sense a great deal of emotional distress from Jim's end of the bond," Spock told Leonard.

The doctor sighed. "Come on, let's go get him."

They went inside and traced the bond back to the guest bedroom in Spencer and Stolik's house where they were staying. Spock knocked lightly on the door. "Jim, t'hy'la? It is only us."

"Come in…" Jim called shakily.

Spock opened the door and they found Jim curled up in foetal position on the bed, trying to control his breathing. Immediately they were at his side. "It's gonna be okay, Jim. Tell us what's wrong," said Bones, reaching for his tricorder on the bedside table and running it over the shaking man.

"God I'm so sorry guys, I just can't do this!" he cried.

"Beloved, you are having a panic attack," Spock ran a comforting hand down Jim's arm, but the blonde man recoiled from the touch and buried his face in the pillow.

"It's too much," he cried into the pillow.

"Beloved, please look at us," said Spock.

Jim forced himself to turn up and look into the sympathetic and loving eyes of his bondmates. If he ever hurt them, if he screwed up this marriage… he could never forgive himself. Did all those people out there really believe that their marriage was going to work, or were they all just making bets on when he would screw it up? "Oh fuck," he swore softly as he was racked with another wave of chills.

"Tell me what we can do to help you through this, Jim! We love you so much, you know that!" said Bones.

"Leonard, I believe we are too closely tied to the root of Jim's distress," Spock observed. "Perhaps we should ask someone else to talk with him."

"Yeah, probably. Let's go find Nyota; she knows how to handle him."

* * *

><p>"Jim got cold feet?" Uhura asked when they found her standing and chatting with Chapel and Scotty by the drinks.<p>

"More like hypothermia," grumbled Leonard. "He's having a panic attack. I think just all the hype of the wedding was too much for him. But he won't talk to me or Spock. Do you think you can maybe get him back to reality for us?"

She nodded. "Of course. You guys can count on me. I've put way too much effort into this wedding for it to not happen. Come on, Christine, let's go comfort us a captain." She grabbed the nurse by the hand and led her into the house.

"In there," Spencer told them, pointing at the guest bedroom door when they walked in.

Uhura nodded in acknowledgement and the two women proceeded up to the door. Uhura knocked on it lightly. "Jim?" she called. "It's Nyota and Christine. Can we come in?"

She heard a pathetic little noise come from the other side of the door and decided it was an affirmative. Turning the doorknob, they found Jim curled in on himself on the bed, trying to breathe deeply, eyes shut tight.

Nyota closed the door behind them and they sat down on the bed next to Jim, taking his hand comfortingly. "What is it, Jim? You know you can talk to me about anything."

"This was a mistake. I can't do this!" he shivered.

"What do you mean? You've been so excited to get married for weeks!" she reminded him.

"Oh, believe me, I _want_ to get married. I love Spock and Bones so much I—I can't even begin to put it into words, but that's the problem. I'm not cut out for commitment. I just know I'm going to fuck up. I'll cheat, I'll put myself in danger too many times, I'll do something really stupid that will hurt them and if I hurt them… Oh God Nyota, if I ever hurt them… I couldn't live with myself."

"Well, you're already bonded with them, so the wedding part of it doesn't really even matter that much. You're already going to be with them for the rest of your life. You love them and I know they love you. And I know you, Jim. You may doubt yourself but I know you would never hurt them. You're incapable of doing that," she assured him, running a hand through his messy blonde locks.

He looked up at her with the most vulnerable expression she had ever seen, his blue eyes sparkling with heart wrenching emotion. "You really believe that? I'm a pathetic man-whore."

"Don't ever say that! You are not a pathetic man-whore! So, you've slept around a bit. There's nothing wrong with that! You've found the loves of your life, your t'hy'la nonetheless, and you're ready to commit to them. You are perfectly capable of a committed relationship," Nyota told him.

But the self-deprecation didn't stop there. "Spock and Bones deserve so much better than me," whispered the blonde.

Christine found she couldn't keep quiet anymore. "Jim, I work with Leonard every day and you know what he talks about every day? You. You and Spock. I never get to hear the end of how amazing you are and how much he loves you. When you first got together, his personality changed completely. He wasn't so irritable all the time, in fact he was happy, happy all the time. I've never seen him as happy as he has been these past seven months. And when you get hurt and we have to rush you in and save your life, I can tell how much he loves you. It's written all over his face; he can't stand to see you hurt. He's told me himself that if you were to die, he wouldn't stop CPR until you were just a skeleton. And when you're unconscious, he and Spock won't leave your side for anything. I should know; I'm the one that has to bring them food. So if that isn't love, then I guess love doesn't exist. You've got two great people who love you, don't give that up." She took in a deep breath to recover from her impromptu speech.

Jim and Nyota just stared at her blankly, shocked that the usually quiet nurse could be so outspoken when she wanted to be. "Wow, Chris. That was beautiful," said Nyota.

"It's the truth," she said.

Jim took in another deep breath to compose himself and ran his hands over his face. "I guess you're right, Christine. I'm being stupid. I worry about things too much and I get too worked up and then this happens. I'm sorry," he apologized as he came back down into reality.

"You don't need to apologize," Nyota hugged him briefly. "We just want to help you. Are you going to be okay now?"

"I think so," he said, trying to stop his teeth from chattering. "Can you go get Spock and Bones for me?"

"Of course." Nyota grabbed Christine's hand again and pulled her off the bed. "Let's go, honey."

"Wait, wait, whoa whoa whoa," Jim held up his hands to stop them. "Honey? You're together? When did this happen and why was I not told?"

They stopped in their tracks and Jim watched the blushes creep up their necks. "You didn't know?" asked Nyota.

"No!" he exclaimed, really feeling left out! He was supposed to know all the juicy gossip on his ship!

"Well it's true. And we kind owe it to you; we got together while planning your wedding. How long has it been now?" Nyota asked her girlfriend.

"3 weeks, I think," she replied. "Almost a month."

"Well we'll just have to go out to dinner then, won't we?" Nyota asked cutely.

"We sure will," Christine kissed her lightly.

Jim smirked mischievously. "That is so hot."

Uhura reached over to playfully slap him upside the head. He was definitely back to his old self again.

"Ow! What was that for?" he laughed, cringing away from her.

"You're getting married today! To two men!" she exclaimed.

"So? I'm bi! Just because I'm with Spock and Bones doesn't mean I can't think you and Christine are totally hot!"

"But the fact that you're about to get married does!"

"Okay, jeez, I was joking!" Jim chuckled.

Uhura shot him one last glare before she and Christine walked out to go get his fiancés. Bones and Spock immediately stood up from where they had been waiting tensely on the couch. "How is Jim?" Spock inquired.

"Oh, I'd say he's back to his old self," grumbled Uhura.

"He's still a bit shaky but he's past the worst of it. He wants to see you," Christine told them.

"Thanks, Chris. Thank you, Nyota," said Bones softly as he and Spock started for the bedroom.

"No problem, Len," Christine replied.

Spock and Bones walked into the room cautiously, as if Jim were a baby deer that would run if they approached too quickly. "Hey, Jim. You doing okay?" the doctor asked.

Jim nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Sorry I freaked out on you like that."

They sat down on the bed next to him and Bones took him into a loving embrace. "Oh honey, you don't have to apologize. We're just glad you're okay. We love you, Jim, so much."

Jim hugged Bones back and Spock projected as much love as he could through the bond. "I love you too, Bones. And I love you, Spock," he said into the crook of the doctor's neck.

"So are we getting married today? You ready to go out there?" asked Bones.

Jim took in a breath and nodded. "As I'll ever be."

"What can we do to make this less stressful for you, t'hy'la?" Spock asked, taking Jim's hand and putting the human's fingers up to his lips, lightly kissing them, savouring the telepathic energy flowing between them.

Jim considered it for a second. "Well, I guess I would like to get out of this tux. As sexy as it is, it's really uncomfortable and it just makes everything seem so uptight."

"Of course, honey. What do you want us to wear?" Bones asked; he'd never really liked his tux either.

The captain smiled up at his fiancés and asked innocently: "Our pajamas?"

Spock quirked an eyebrow and Bones just chuckled and shook his head. "God, I love you, Jim."

"It would be logical to be as comfortable as possible. It is _our_ wedding after all," pointed out Spock.

When Jim, Spock, and Leonard came back out of the house, Jim was in a blue t-shirt and flannel pants covered in stars and planets; Spock was clad in plaid; and Leonard was in a black t-shirt and sweats. Needless to say, they got quite a few double takes from the guests.

"Um, mind telling me what the hell you guys are doing," Spencer laughed as he walked up to them.

"Just go with it," said Jim, getting up on the altar and trying to get everyone's attention. "Excuse me, everybody…"

When the crowd didn't quiet down after a few seconds, Spock grabbed the nearest champaign glass and clinked it loudly with a butter knife. The guests immediately quieted down. "Where'd _you_ learn to do that you green blooded Vulcan?" asked McCoy.

"I researched Terran wedding customs," said Spock with a proud smirk in his eyes.

Jim grinned. "Thanks, Spock. Now, you've probably noticed by now that my fiancés and I are dressed a bit unconventionally but to that I'd just like to say, it's our wedding and we'll wear whatever we want!" He watched the smiles and chuckles go through the crowd. "Now if you'll all sit down, I'd like to get married!"

Once everyone was settled, the three fiancés walked down the aisle together in the traditional Tevisian fashion. Jim walked in the middle, his left arm linked with Bones and his right arm linked with Spock. "How you doing, honey?" Bones asked quietly as they walked in time with the music.

"Never been better," Jim replied honestly.

"I am very glad to hear that," said Spock, allowing a small smile to stay on his usually stoic face.

When they reached the end of the aisle, the song ended and they all stood up at the altar with Spencer and Stolik. Spencer cleared his throat and recited from memory the special speech he had prepared for this particular ceremony. "Friends, family, we all know very well that love can come in many forms. We are gathered here today to honour and celebrate the love of these three amazing men by joining them in legal matrimony. May their life together be long, prosperous, and also happy. So without any further illogical ado—" Spencer froze as he felt a sharp pang through the bond.

Beside him, Stolik took in a sharp breath and his hand flew to his stomach. "Spencer!" he gasped.

"Uh, Leonard, I think Stolik's going into labour or whatever you call it when it's a man," said Spencer urgently.

Bones immediately snapped out of groom mode and into doctor mode. "Okay, everybody. This wedding can wait. The only way that baby is getting out is through C-section; we need to get up to the Enterprise. Somebody toss me a communicator!"

A communicator was tossed up onto the altar. "McCoy to Enterprise. Five to beam up, now!"

**Gasp! A cliff hanger! I've been watching too much Lost in Space xD**


	10. The Fun Part

**Happy Holidays! This is my Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa/Winter Solstice/Holiday present to you all! Enjoy!**

In an instant, Kirk, Spock, Bones, Spencer, and Stolik were caught in the beam and reappeared in transporter room.

"Come on, let's get him to sickbay," instructed McCoy.

Spencer picked up his husband bridal style and the five of them proceeded to run through the corridors of the Enterprise. Jim was impressed that Spencer could carry Stolik like that, considering how much weight the pregnant man had put on, but it was probably an adrenaline rush.

"It's okay, sweetie, everything's going to be fine," Spencer whispered reassuringly.

"Spencer…" was all the Vulcan said, clinging to his husband's shirt desperately.

When they reached sickbay, Spencer carried Stolik right into surgery where McCoy's team was already standing by. "Get him prepped while Spencer and I disinfect," the doctor ordered, ushering Spencer inside the disinfection chamber.

"He's gonna be okay, right?" Spencer asked.

"Now I'm not gonna lie to you, so I can't say yes, but the odds are very good. I promise you I'll do everything in my power to keep your husband and your daughter safe. Now put these on!" he tossed Spencer some scrubs as he got into his own.

When Spencer and McCoy returned to the operating room, Stolik was prepped and lying nervously on the table, doctors and nurses surrounding him. None of them had ever seen a male give birth to a Vulcan-human hybrid child and would probably never get another chance.

"How you doing, Stolik?" McCoy asked.

"Please, Leonard, this is no time for pleasantries! Just deliver my baby!" he growled.

"Alright, someone get me the local anaesthetic!" said the doctor, holding out his hand expectantly. One of the nurses quickly handed him a hypo which he stuck into Stolik's spine, effectively eliminating the pain of having one's abdomen sliced open.

McCoy grabbed one of the disinfected scalpels and prepared to make the first incision. "Spencer, hold his hand. And if you don't like the look of green blood, you might want to look away."

As Spencer took Stolik's hand, they could feel each other's fear through the physical contact. But there was also an undercurrent of faith; if any doctor was going to safely deliver their child, it was Leonard McCoy.

Not too long later, the screaming of a healthy half-Vulcan child could be heard ringing through the OR. "Stolik, Spencer, here's your daughter," McCoy said softly, handing the little greenish baby to Stolik, who was desperately trying not to think about the fact that his abdomen was sliced open.

The Vulcan was too awed for words as he took his daughter into his arms. "Oh my God. Stolik… she's beautiful," Spencer whispered, as if any noise could make the scene before them vanish.

"Lenore. Lenore T'Spock Jamie Hansen," Stolik murmured his daughter's name like a prayer.

Spencer ever so softly ran his finger over Lenore's little pointed ear. It was so perfect, just like Stolik's. Lenore opened her eyes and stared up at Spencer; he gasped at how innocent and deep they were. This child's mind was completely uncorrupted, she was a blank slate and she was oh so delicate and precious. It baffled Spencer to think that she knew nothing of pain, or ugliness. All she knew at that moment was love.

As McCoy looked at the happy scene between fathers and child, he couldn't help but remember the birth of his own precious daughter. How tiny and innocent she had been when he held her for the first time and how happy she had made him. But that was all gone now. Even though Joanna was just on the planet below, the next day she would be gone, lightyears away and God knows how long it would be before he saw her again… But now was not the time to have an emotional breakdown. He pulled himself together and helped the nurses close up the incision.

"Go get Jim and Spock," Stolik told Bones once he was all fixed up. "They should see her." Bones nodded and left the OR.

Waiting out in the lobby were Jim and Spock, still in their pajamas. "Did everything go okay? How's the baby?" Jim blurted nervously.

"Everything's fine, Jim. She's beautiful. Why don't you come on in and see her?"

Jim and Spock followed Bones to see the two proud fathers. Spencer was now holding Lenore and neither he nor Stolik looked up when the fiancés entered. They were too engrossed in their own little world and the new life they had brought into it.

Jim, Spock, and Leonard just stood there and looked at them. Leonard just remembered the contentment and joy that Joanna had brought him. Jim saw how happy the fathers looked and wondered if fatherhood would make him that happy. Ever since Spock Prime had told him that his counterpart had a child, Jim couldn't stop thinking about it. Spock couldn't help but picture himself, Jim, and Leonard holding a child of their own; it was a very pleasant mental image. Fatherhood had always been a fascinating prospect to him.

Spencer finally looked up, pulling the three of them from the reveries. "Leonard, what do we uh, do now?" he asked.

"Well, you gotta sign the birth certificate and then you can take her home. She's all yours," said Leonard.

"We do not know how to take care of a baby!" said Stolik.

"You'll know. Trust your paternal instincts," Leonard told them. "And if that fails, you can always come talk to us. We're here for you."

"Are you also available for babysitting?" the Vulcan inquired.

"Jesus, we just got her and your already trying to get rid of her! ?" gasped Spencer overdramatically.

"No! Not yet…" said Stolik.

Jim and Leonard chuckled and Spock cracked a brief smile. "Of course. I mean, as long as we're not off fighting Klingons a hundred lightyears away," said Jim.

"We certainly do not want Lenore in the middle of that," said Stolik.

Leonard nodded and grabbed the birth certificate papers from a nurse. "Now for the fun part," he said, handing the stack to Spencer.

* * *

><p>After all the paper work had been taken care of, Jim, Spock, and Leonard were once again standing at the end of the aisle, arm in arm, in their pajamas. "This is the last time we walk down the aisle today or so help me God," muttered McCoy.<p>

"Relax, Bonesy, this is twice the fun," said Jim, squeezing his hand.

The doctor took in a deep breath. "I suppose your right. I don't mind being interrupted to deliver a baby, but if we get interrupted because Starfleet wants us to go kill some Romulans, then all the admirals are gonna end up with hypos in their necks. Except Pike of course," he said, glancing at Chris Pike who was sitting with the rest of Jim's family.

"The odds that we will be interrupted again are very slim, Leonard. Would you like me to calculate them for you?" asked Spock.

"No, I think I'm good, darlin'."

The music started and they made their way down the aisle again. At the end they met Spencer and Stolik who was now holding Lenore in his arms.

"Well, seeing as I've already given my spiel," began Spencer. "Let's just get to the marriage part. Do you, James Tiberius Kirk take Leonard Horatio McCoy and Spock of Vulcan to be your lawfully wedded husbands?"

"Hell yes I do," said Jim.

"Good. Now, do you, Leonard Horatio McCoy, take James Tiberius Kirk and Spock of Vulcan to be your lawfully wedded husbands?"

"You know I do," he said, smiling uncontrollably.

"Okay, almost there people! Last but not least, do you, Spock of Vulcan, take James Tiberius Kirk and Leonard Horatio McCoy to be your lawfully wedded husbands?"

"I do." He didn't bother to control his happiness, even with his father watching.

"Good, because if you didn't this would have been like a huge waste of time. By Tevisian law I now pronounce you to be married! You may kiss if you can figure out how to do it all together!"

The three newlyweds held their fingers together so each was Vulcan kissing the other two and then leaned in for a clumsy three way kiss. The guests cheered. Some claim that even Ambassador Sarek smiled.

"Is that it? We're really married? No one interrupted us? Nothing blew up? No redshirts died?" asked Jim when the kiss finally broke.

Leonard laughed and ran a hand through his husband's blonde locks. "We're really married, Jim. That's it!"

"Well, that's not quite it," Spencer chimed in. He echoed Leonard's earlier words as he handed them a stack of paper work. "Now for the fun part!"

Bones sighed. "Why does everything good in life require paperwork?"

* * *

><p>"Oh God," Jim moaned as Spock gently pressed him against the wall. "This is the best honeymoon ever."<p>

"Oh please, Jim. We're just in our quarters," said Bones, tossing a bag of wedding gifts onto the bed. "This isn't a honeymoon."

"It's the night of our wedding," said Jim as Spock kissed his neck. "It's a honeymoon."

Spock pulled away from Jim and turned to Leonard. "Would you like me to show you what will make this night so enjoyable?" he asked mischievously, grabbing Leonard and pinning him to the bed.

"Or… How about _I _show _you_?" asked Leonard flipping them over so Spock was on the bottom.

"I believe I would find that most enjoyable," purred the Vulcan.

"So would I," Jim panted from where he was still leaning against the wall.

"Git over here," Bones told him as he began to unbutton Spock's plaid pajama shirt.

"Your accent is so sexy, Bones," said Jim, joining them on the bed.

"I agree," panted Spock, shrugging out of his now unbuttoned shirt and reaching up to kiss the doctor. Bones groaned in pleasure and rocked their hips together.

"Okay, as hot as it is to watch, I have to get in on this!" said Jim, frantically peeling off his own clothes and pulling Bones onto him. "God I love being married," he moaned.

* * *

><p>Later that night, snuggled securely between his husbands, Leonard dreamed that he was holding a precious newborn baby. Jim and Spock were on either side of him and they were all looking down at the little bundle of joy. She was their child and they loved her more anything in the universe. The dream was happier than any dream he could ever remember having. But good dreams can quickly turn into nightmares.<p>

He was alone with the baby. Jim and Spock were nowhere to be found and he grew cold. He held the baby tighter as he wandered around the empty dreamscape, looking for someone, anything. And boy did he find someone. Suddenly his ex-wife stood in front of him. She seemed giant and menacing, scarier than any boogeyman. And as she glared at Leonard, he began to feel very small, all the while still clutching his daughter tight to his chest.

Jocelyn held out her menacing hands to Leonard expectantly. He broke out into a cold sweat as he realized what she wanted. "No. No you can't have her!" he yelled.

But it was useless; Jocelyn had pried the screaming child out his arms. "No! Give her back! No!" He yelled and began chasing her, but the faster he ran, the farther away Jocelyn got. "No dammit! No!"

He woke up screaming and Jim and Spock jolted awake at the same time. Before he even had time to process what was going on, Leonard had tears streaming down his cheeks and buried his face in his hands, shaking violently.

Jim and Spock both had their arms wrapped around him in an instant. "Shh shh, Bones. It's okay. We've got you," Jim whispered comfortingly, gently rocking the three of them back and forth.

"It was just a dream, Leonard," said Spock softly, running his hands through the sobbing man's hair.

His head pounding, Leonard took in a deep shaky breath and tried to stop crying. Jim spoke once Leonard had calmed down a bit. "Damn, Bones, you can't catch a break can you? All these years and you still have nightmares about losing Joanna."

Since the three of them had been sharing dreams since they bonded, they all knew it was not an unusual occurrence for Leonard to have nightmares about his divorce. But going back over the dream in his head, Spock realized something was different about this particular nightmare.

"Jim…" began Spock. "I do not believe the child in the dream was Joanna."

Jim furrowed his brow in confusion. "It wasn't? Who else would it be?"

"I believe… it was our child."

At that, Bones was hit with another wave of tears.

"Hey… hey, Bones, look at me," said Jim softly, tilting Leonard's chin up and looking into the teary bloodshot eyes.

Spock wiped the tears from Leonard's cheeks as Jim stared at him with endless love and sympathy. "Is Spock right? Was it our baby?" Jim asked gently.

Not trusting his voice, Leonard nodded. Jim took him into his arms. "Oh, Bones, come here. You want to have a baby?"

"I'm sorry," the doctor muttered into the crook of Jim's neck.

Jim pulled back to look him in the eyes. "What? Why?"

"I shouldn't be bothering you two with my own problems. You shouldn't feel like you have to have a kid just to get me to shut up."

"Leonard, you will never bother us," Spock assured him. "And if we have a child it will certainly not be to get you to shut up."

The doctor wiped his nose. "You mean you two might actually consider having a kid with me?"

"Actually, I've already been considering it," admitted Jim.

"As have I," said Spock. "Seeing Stolik and Spencer with their daughter elicited an emotional reaction from me…"

"Me too. And ever since Spock Prime told me that his Jim had David… I haven't been able to stop thinking about it," said Jim.

"So… do you want to have a baby?" Bones asked.

"Well, it's something we'll have to think about…" said Jim. "But if it's a simple yes or no, then I'd have to say yes."

"Spock?" asked Bones, turning to the Vulcan.

Spock wiped a few last tears from his husband's face and pulled him down to lie next to him. "I would love to, t'hy'la."

Leonard's loveable smile spread across his face. "Really? Oh God, oh Spock!" At a loss for words he smashed his lips into the Vulcan's. Spock kissed back happily. Bones then turned his attention to Jim and treated him to an equally joyous kiss. Laying his head back down on his pillow, the doctor sighed in content. "We're gonna have a baby."

**Like that happy ending? It makes me smile lol. I got all my info on c-sections from wikipedia so if its a little unrealistic... this is science fiction! **

**Reviews make me happy! :D**


	11. The Goofiest Grin

**I have had major writer's block-scratch that-writer's apathy while writing this chapter! Hope you don't mind that its a little short. **

When Doctor McCoy went into sickbay the next morning, he was whistling idly and had the goofiest grin on his face, yet he found he didn't care. Nothing was going to sour his mood that day.

"Good morning, Christine," he said contentedly.

"Well aren't you chipper today?" the nurse replied. Talking about McCoy's love life had become a lot less awkward since she had gotten over her crush on Spock and gotten with Uhura.

"Yes, I most certainly am," he agreed, sitting down at his desk without so much as groaning at the paper work that had piled up on it overnight.

Chapel followed him into his office. "So I take it the honeymoon went well?"

"It wasn't the honeymoon!" Bones insisted. "But yes, last night went well, in fact something happened that I wanted to talk to you about."

Chapel's eyes widened a bit as she took a step back. "I didn't ask for details!"

"No, no, nothing like that, Jesus! All I'm trying to say is that Jim, Spock, and I had an interesting conversation last night," he smiled coyly.

"What about?"

"We were talking about… having a baby."

The nurse's eyes widened once again. "A baby? Leonard, that's wonderful!"

Another smile spread across the doctor's lips. "Yeah, it really is."

"How much have you talked about it? Do you know when you're going to do it or who's going to carry it? Isn't it going to be hard raising a child on a starship?"

McCoy sighed. "Those are all still things we have to discuss. All we really know right now is that all of us want a baby."

"Well, that's still wonderful," she said, going over to him and giving him a hug.

"Thanks, Christine. There is one problem though," he said.

"What?"

"There's three of us. Science hasn't gotten that far yet. Sure, two men can have a baby, but three?"

"Well, think about the Tevisians. They have males, females, and carriers. The carriers don't contribute any DNA to the baby, but it's still their baby," Chapel pointed out.

"I suppose you can look at it that way. But you could also look at it from the human point of view: The person carrying the baby is just a surrogate," frowned McCoy.

"But with you, Jim, and Spock, one of you wouldn't be just a surrogate. You're all married. You'd all be fathers," she assured him.

He nodded. "You're right. God, Christine, you don't know how long I've wanted to have another baby. I can't believe it might actually happen now! I've got to talk to Jim and Spock!"

"Well you'll have to do that after shift, looks like Ensign Wilde just walked in with a broken arm," said Chapel, peering out the door to McCoy's office.

The doctor sighed. "Well, back to the daily grind." He got up from his desk and made his way into sickbay. "Ensign Wilde, what can I do for you this time?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Spock?"<p>

"Yes, t'hy'la?"

"You were serious about… wanting to have a kid last night, right?"

"Of course, Jim. What reason would I have to lie?"

"I know you weren't lying. But it was the middle of the night and Leonard was really upset. I'm just making sure you still feel that way," clarified Jim.

"Do you still want a child, Jim?"

"I've been thinking about it pretty much all night. And I really do," the captain decided. "But there are some concerns. A starship is no place for a child."

"That is also my main concern. However there are other children aboard the ship and the Enterprise is said to have the best on-board school of any ship in Starfleet," pointed out Spock.

Realizing they were almost to the bridge, Jim stopped the lift so they could continue their conversation. "But we're always getting into trouble! What if Klingons blow us up? What if the baby finds a phaser and shoots itself?"

Spock put his hands on Jim's shoulders to calm him. "Jim, though it is true we are often in trouble, you always manage to get us out somehow. I believe you would stop at nothing to save our child if he or she were ever in danger. Also, there is danger everywhere. If we raised our child on Earth we could easily be killed in a hover car accident or any other number of tragedies."

"How is that supposed to make me feel any better?"

"I am simply trying to show you that there will be danger wherever we chose to raise our child. That is a risk we take when bringing life into the world. It is unavoidable," the half-Vulcan said softly.

Jim sighed and nodded. "You're right. How do you think Bones feels about raising a kid on the Enterprise?"

"We shall have to discuss this with him later. However, I feel that Leonard's mind is set," said Spock.

"I know my mind is set," said Jim, wrapping his arms around his husband's neck. "You and me and Bones are going to have… awesome sex… and then we're going to have an awesome baby." Jim moved in and closed the distance between Spock's lips and his own.

The Vulcan's hands wandered down Jim's back and the captain wrapped his legs around Spock's hips. "Oh God, Spock. I didn't know the awesome sex was going to happen in the lift."

The Vulcan pulled back up put up an eyebrow. "Would you like me to stop, Captain?"

"Oh God no, Mr. Spock," Jim moaned, grinding his hips against the Vulcan's.

Spock smirked a little smirk and resumed kissing his husband. It wasn't long before Spock backed them up to lean against the wall of the lift. However, as he was quite preoccupied, he didn't realize that he had hit the start button. …That is, until the lift doors opened to reveal the bridge.

After an awkward moment, Uhura cleared her throat. Spock pulled away and Jim jumped off of him as if they were on fire. Flustered, Spock blushed bright green and Jim straightened his gold uniform. Deciding to play it cool, the captain sauntered onto the bridge as if nothing had happened. The crew members all embarrassedly averted their gazes.

"What?" asked Jim when he realized no one was looking at him. "Hey, at least we had clothes on this time!"

Uhura had never seen Spock greener.

**I think reviews are probably the best cure for writer's apathy! ;)**


	12. Strong Maternal Instincts

**Ready to find out who's getting pregnant? :) **

When McCoy got home that day he was greeted by the warm sight of his husbands lying on the bed. Spock was calmly petting Cerberus whose loud contented trilling filled the room. Jim lay next to him watching him with a lazy smile; he loved Spock's 'fascination' with small fluffy creatures.

Not wanting to disturb the peaceful and adorable scene in front of him, but become a part of it, McCoy quickly slipped off his boots and got into the bed with them. "Sorry I'm late, darlin's. People don't stop getting hurt just because my shift ends. Though I wish they'd at least try." He laid down in between them and gave them each a kiss.

"That's okay Bones, but I think we need to seriously talk about having a baby," said Jim wrapping his arms around Bones's waist to spoon him.

"You guys haven't changed your minds, have you?"

Spock could feel McCoy's anxiety through the bond and Jim felt the doctor's heart rate rise slightly. He tightened his grip around his husband's waist to reassure him.

"We have not changed our minds, Leonard. However, there are certain logistics to work out," pointed out Spock.

Leonard nodded, trying to make himself calm down. "Well do we want to have the kid now?" he asked them.

"There is no logical reason not to have the child now," said Spock.

"Yeah, now's as good a time as any. You already are a dad, Bones, and I think Spock and I are ready to step up to the challenge of fatherhood." The Vulcan nodded in agreement.

"It's a challenge alright, but it's also the most amazing thing ever!" Bones told them.

"You certainly do have strong maternal instincts, Leonard," snarked Spock, amusement glowing in his all too human eyes.

Leonard shot him a glare and lightly punched him in the arm. "Hey now! I'm not the one who was gonna wear a dress at our wedding!"

"Speaking of maternal instincts, that brings up another important issue," said Jim.

"Indeed," said Spock. "We must decide who will carry the child."

"Well," began Bones. "I'll tell you something right now. Jim, I love you to death but there's no way in hell I am letting you carry our child."

"What? You don't want anything to mess up my perfect sexy figure?" smirked Jim.

"Well that is true, but that's not the reason. With how often you get hurt I just couldn't take that risk. If you were to get shot or attacked or fall down a cliff while you were with child… I can't even bare to think about it." The doctor shook his head.

"Leonard is right, Jim. It is simply not safe for a starship captain, especially you, to be pregnant," agreed Spock.

"Yeah and I don't think I could survive being put on bed rest," Jim shuddered at the thought of being confined to his bed for possibly months. "I've never really had any desire to be pregnant."

"So Jim's out of the question. That leaves you and me, darlin'." Bones turned in Jim's arms to face Spock. "If I'm being honest with you, I'd actually love to carry the baby," he said quietly, blushing slightly.

Neither Jim nor Spock said anything right away and Bones began to feel anxiety and reluctance seep through the bond. "What's wrong?" he asked nervously.

"You may not be the best candidate for carrying our child either," Spock said gently.

"What? Why?"

Jim spoke anxiously. "Well, it's just that you drink… and you have been known to pop a pill or two…" He winced as he felt anger bubble up from Leonard's end of the bond.

Bones harshly pulled out of Jim's embrace and sat up. "Are you calling me some sorta alcoholic drug addict!" he growled.

"No! No, not at all, Bones!" Jim tried to explain, but Leonard would hear nothing of it.

"Well it sure the hell sounds like you are!"

Spock put his hand on Leonard's shoulder. "Leonard, please calm down! You are acting irrational," he urged.

Bones couldn't decide whether he wanted to tell Spock to stop touching him or if he wanted to curl up against the Vulcan's side and cry into his chest. Instead he did neither and glared at Jim. "Sure, I drink but so do you! We're not alcoholics and I'm certainly not a prescription drug addict!"

"I never said you were," Jim reminded him, trying not to get angry. "But you've got pain killers and sleeping pills right on the bedside table and I know for a fact you can't get through the day or sleep without them!"

"I get headaches; I have a high-stress job! I've got astrophobia and I'm living on a goddam starship! And I have insomnia!" he retorted.

"But you know you won't be able to take any of that stuff or drink while you're pregnant," said Jim.

Bones jaw dropped and he stared at Jim, dumbstruck. "I'm a doctor! Of course I know that! And hell, I know it'll be hard to quit drinking and get myself off of those meds, but to think I would ever do any of that while pregnant… Why would you even think that?"

Spock took the opportunity to speak. "We know you would never do anything to harm our child, but we also know how difficult it will be for you to quit drinking and learn how to sleep naturally again. We simply thought it would be easier on you if I carried the child."

"Like I said, I know it's gonna be hard, Spock, but I'm more than willing to do it. It'll be worth every sleepless night and every headache to be able to carry our child. I've always kinda had womb envy," he admitted.

Spock pulled the now subdued Leonard into him and kissed him soundly before speaking again. "If that is what you wish, t'hy'la, Jim and I will be deeply honoured to have you carry our child. We have the utmost confidence in you."

"Thanks, Spock."

Jim sighed. "Shit, I'm sorry, Bones. I was a real jerk about that. I just didn't know how to bring it up," he apologized.

"It's okay, Jim. I understand. I kinda over reacted too. You were just trying to be a good father and husband. So… you guys really want me to carry our baby?" Bones clarified.

"Of course. We know how much this means to you," Jim told him.

"Another point in my favour is that I want this baby to have pointy ears and since I'm carrying it, you and Spock can be the biological parents. That's gonna be one damn good looking kid," mused Bones.

"And you're gonna be one damn good looking pregnant man," said Jim, kissing the doctor's nose.

"You think so?" Leonard beamed, looking down at his abdomen, imagining himself round with child.

Spock pulled the doctor into his arms. "You will be beautiful, t'hy'la."

"I can't believe it," he smiled at the ceiling contentedly. "I'm gonna be pregnant by the two sexiest men alive… I gotta go tell Christine!"

**Reviews are much appreciated :)**


	13. That Is A First

**I know its been a while since I've updated. I've had such bad writer's block and I'm honestly getting a bit bored with the story but I am determinded to finish it! I will not abandon this story!**

"The procedure will take a few hours. We're going to have to rework all of your internal plumbing in order to make room for the baby. And we won't know if it actually worked until tomorrow. It could take a few tries before you conceive," Doctor M'Benga explained to McCoy, Kirk, and Spock.

It was weird for McCoy to be the patient instead of the doctor. He sat on a biobed with his husbands on either side of him, holding his hands comfortingly. They could clearly sense his apprehension through the bond. He gulped nervously. "I trust you, Geoff. You're a good doctor."

"Don't worry, Len, we'll take good care of you," said Christine, walking up to him with a hypo.

"I'm sure you will," he nodded.

"Here's our uh… sperm," said Jim awkwardly as he and Spock each handed M'Benga a little cup.

"Ah yes, thank you," he replied, handing them to Christine.

"I don't know how the hell you're going to make a living being out of that stuff but I'm sure glad you can," smiled Jim.

"I bet you two had some fun getting that sperm, didn't you?" Bones questioned them.

Jim pressed a kiss to the top of Leonard's head. "Aw, no need to get jealous, Bonesy," he teased.

"We're going to begin the procedure now so I'm going to have to ask you two to leave," M'Benga told Kirk and Spock.

Jim nodded and squeezed Bones's hand one more time. "Good luck, Bones. Hopefully next time I see you, you'll be pregnant."

Spock leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss onto Leonard's lips. "I love you, my t'hy'la," he said softly.

"Love you too, darlin'. Don't you two worry about me. I'll be just fine," he assured his husbands.

"We will be waiting for you when you awake," said Spock.

"And we'll always be with you, right up here," said Jim, tapping his temple.

Bones smirked at them. "Just get out of here and let them do the damn procedure already!"

The captain chuckled as he and Spock walked out of sickbay.

"God, I hope everything goes okay," said Jim as they walked through the hallways.

"It will be fine, Jim. I have confidence in our medical staff," Spock assured him. "And if anything goes wrong we will be able to feel it through the link."

"Hey, Spock, because of the link is there a possibility that if he… dies… you and I could die too?"

"That is possible, Jim. Now that we are bonded our consciousness are so closely linked that the loss of one could trigger the loss of the others. But we will hope that it does not come to that," said Spock.

Jim nodded.

"You are very tense, t'hy'la, perhaps we should do something to keep your mind off of Leonard."

Jim shook his head. "I don't feel like sex right now, Spock."

The Vulcan quirked an eyebrow. "That is a first. However, it is not what I was going to suggest. I thought we could go eat some lunch to pass the time."

"Oh. Yeah, that sounds good," said Jim, leading them to the lift to the mess hall.

* * *

><p>Jim and Spock were at his side when Leonard slowly woke up in a biobed. "Hello, t'hy'la," said Spock softy when the doctor's eyes fluttered open.<p>

He groaned groggily. "Ugh. Spock. Jim. Did the surgery work? Am I pregnant?"

"We won't know that until tomorrow, Len," Christine reminded him, walking up to the bed and checking her boss's readings. "But the surgery worked. You've got everything you need inside to carry a baby."

Bones placed his hand gently on his stomach and felt the scar that had not been completely regenerated yet. "Damn. There could be a baby starting inside of me…" he realized.

"Not just any baby, Bones," Jim reminded him, placing his hand on top of the doctor's. "Ours."

"Will you be coming home tonight, Leonard?" Spock wondered.

"Christine? What do you think?" Bones asked the nurse.

"You should be good to go. But you you'll have to be very careful. I wouldn't recommend that you have sex."

Bones nodded, Jim frowned. "Crap! And I had our nice 'we just made a baby' night all planned out!"

"All in good time, t'hy'la," Spock told him.

"Well can you walk, Bones, or am I gonna have to carry you to our quarters?" asked Jim.

"I think the standard procedure is a wheelchair," said Bones.

"Oh screw that!" said Jim, reaching down and scooping him out of the bed.

"Damnit, Jim," he sighed, though he was quite impressed at the ease with which Jim seemed the carry him.

By that point the crew had learned not to stare when they saw the captain carrying the doctor down the hall in a hospital gown.

**Fingers crossed I get struck with inspiration and have a new chapter by next weekend. Any baby name suggestions and girl or boy?**


	14. Pregnancy Test

**Wow sorry this took 3 weeks. I had it hand-written in my notebook but it took me two weeks to find the motivation to actually type it up. So today I listened to the Morrissey album I just put on my ipod and powered through it! **

"How do you feel, Len?" asked Christine, looking over his readings above his biobed.

"Nervous as all living hell but other than that, good," he replied, trying not to let his voice shake. But it was obvious that the man was anxious.

"It's gonna be alright, Len. Even if you're not pregnant we can always try again," she said comfortingly.

The doctor nodded. "I know. But it'd still be nice to get it the first time."

Christine nodded sympathetically and lifted up his shirt to examine where the scar once was. "That's regenerated nicely," she noted.

"I don't care about the damn scar," said Leonard. "Just do the pregnancy test already!"

"Alright, jeez, no need to snap at me."

He sighed. "Sorry, I'm just on edge."

"Christine nodded in understanding, picked up her medical tricorder, and scanned him. Both held their breaths as the results came up on the screen. "Leonard…" she began.

"Out with it, Christine!"

"…Congratulations!" A huge grin spread across her face.

"You mean… I'm pregnant?" he asked, dumbstruck, thinking it was too good to be true.

The nurse nodded vigorously and turned the tricorder to him. "See for yourself!"

"Oh my God! Holy hell! There's a baby in me! I'm gonna have a baby! I'm gonna be a mo—dad!"

Christine chuckled at his slipup and embraced him. "I'm so happy for you. This is going to be amazing! And if you guys ever need a baby sitter, Nyota and I will be happy to!" she told him.

"Thanks, we'll probably have to take you up on that offer. I bet a lot of people will be willing to babysit. It's not that often there's a little kid on the ship."

"Well you know what they say; it takes a village to raise a child. Or in this case, a starship."

"Oh god! I've got to go tell Spock and Jim! They're gonna be fathers!" he beamed.

"Yes, go tell them!" said Christine, ending the embrace.

Barely able to contain his grin, Leonard walked out of the sickbay and straight to the turbolift. "Bridge," he instructed and rocked back and forth on his heels as the lift went up. It couldn't get to the bridge fast enough for him and short seconds seemed like agonizing minutes. Before the doors opened, the doctor took a moment to compose himself; he wanted it to be a surprise even though he was sure that his bondmates had felt his excitement through the bond already.

The doors opened and he tried to suppress the uncontrollable smile from showing on his face. Quickly, Spock knowingly made eye contact with Leonard, smiled, and then glanced towards Jim who was sitting in the captain's chair, looking bored and oblivious.

Bones nodded and proceeded to walk up to Jim. "Hey… Jim," she said softly, leaning on the back of the captain's chair.

Jim turned and to face his husband, both trying not to show their anticipation. "Yes, Bones?"

The doctor lowered his voice even more so that only Jim and Spock would be able to hear. Softly he drawled out the two words. "I'm pregnant."

**Sorry it was short. Hopefully be wrapping up this story soon...**

**Motivational reviews anyone, please! **


	15. Forevermore

** Forgive me any typos that may be within, I wrote most of this last night and haven't had a lot of time for editing. This story is finally nearing its end, but here's a nice longish chapter for y'all :)**

The doctor lowered his voice even more so that only Jim and Spock would be able to hear. Softly he drawled out the two words. "I'm pregnant."

Jim just stared at him blankly for a second, the implications of the two words refusing to register. "What?"

"You heard me. I'm pregnant," repeated Bones.

Jim stared at him for a few seconds more before it finally clicked. "Oh my God! Bones!" He stood up rather abruptly and Bones blushed as he realized all eyes were on them. "That's amazing! That's—that's—" At a total loss for words, Jim did the only thing he could think of; he caught Bones in a giant embrace, held him tight, lifted his feet off of the ground and twirled him around a few times. Upon setting his husband back down, Jim began to kiss him all over his face, smiling uncontrollably.

"Uh, honey," began the doctor. "I'm glad you're so excited about this but everyone's staring at us."

Jim pulled away from Bones and blushed. "Sorry. It's just so great, I'm so happy. I'm gonna be a dad!" He pulled Bones close to him and kissed him on the lips once more. "I can't help myself; I want you so bad!" he said softly.

Bones chuckled. "Well, Jimmy, I didn't know you were a pregophile."

"I am not! …Well, maybe just a little…" he admitted. "Come here. We're not doing anything important right now." He sat down in the captain's chair and pulled Bones down onto his lap. Just the thought of having sex with Bones in the captain's chair was enough to get Jim hard.

"Jim, we can't do this, not here on the bridge with everyone watching! We could lose our jobs!" Bones warned as Jim began to instinctively rock his hips against him.

"I'll take care of it," Jim told Bones. Then to the whole bridge, "Excuse me, everyone, but do you think my husband and I could have a moment alone?"

"But, Captain, what if the ship gets in trouble?" asked Chekov.

"Then I'll call you all back in. Mr. Sulu, put her on autopilot. Mr. Spock, you'll stay here and make sure the ship doesn't get into any trouble."

"Aye, Captain," said Sulu. "Autopilot is now in use."

"Good. Now everyone, get out of here, please." The bridge crew quickly filed out into the turbolift and the captain locked the door behind them.

"Jim, this is hardly regulation," Spock stated as soon as they were alone.

"I know but no one ever has to know. You can erase the security tapes, right?" he asked.

"Affirmative…" said Spock somewhat uncomfortably.

"Please, guys, this is my fantasy. Sex in the captain's chair with a pregnant man!" He couldn't help but moan at the thought.

"Just any pregnant man?" Bones asked.

"No! I'd much rather it be you!"

"That's what I thought," said Bones, leaning down to kiss the man squirming uncontrollably underneath him.

"I will keep the ship under control while you are indisposed and erase the security tapes," Spock agreed. "But please, try to be… quick."

"Oh, believe me, Spock. I won't last long."

Not more than five minutes later, Jim and Bones were panting and collapsed against each other in the Captain's chair. Spock was trying to keep his focus on running the ship and suppressing the urge to go join his husbands.

"Fuck, that was amazing," said Jim when he caught his breath.

"I'd have to agree, darling."

"Let's uh go back to our quarters and change our pants. Spock, you have the conn," said Jim, getting up and helping Bones up with him. His sense of chivalry came out even around pregnant men.

"Yes, Jim," said Spock, trying to gain control over his own arousal.

Jim grabbed his husband's hand and led him into the turbolift. When they exited into the hall they found the rest of the bridge crew standing around twiddling their thumbs and leaning against the walls.

Uhura knew from the look on Jim's face exactly what had just transpired on the bridge. "You'd better hope none of the admirals ever find out about this," she glared at him.

"Relax; Spock's got it under control. Everyone, you're free to return to your posts." Even as he gave orders, Jim still could not wipe the smirk from his face.

The crew all filed into the waiting lift and went back up to the bridge. Jim and Bones continued their trek down the hall. "I can't believe we just did that," muttered McCoy.

"Believe it, baby. I want to make love to you and Spock in every square inch of this ship." He pulled the doctor in for a kiss.

"Now?" he asked.

Jim laughed. "A little bit at a time."

At the end of the corridor they reached their quarters where they promptly changed their pants and proceeded to make out for a few minutes before Bones reluctantly pulled away. "I have to get back to work and so do you, darlin'. We'll have plenty of time for this tonight. And then Spock'll be with us too. I can only imagine what this is doing to him."

"You're right," Jim nodded. "Besides, if I'm gone too long who knows what the bridge crew will think of me!"

"Oh please, they already know you're a horny bastard."

Jim kissed him once more and made his way back to the bridge. Once Jim was gone, Bones took a moment to look at himself in the mirror and straighten his uniform. Putting his hand on his stomach, he tried to imagine what he would look like in a few months, big and pregnant. He decided he would look beautiful.

* * *

><p>"So, how'd it go telling Jim and Spock they're going to be dads?" asked Christine as Leonard made his way back into sickbay.<p>

"It went well," he replied casually.

Christine smiled. "Just well? Oh, I'd say it went better than well."

"What? Why—why would you say that?"

"Nyota messaged me," she explained.

"God dammit," he growled, red with embarrassment.

"Don't worry, Len, your secret is safe with us. And if it makes you feel any better to know, Nyota and I have done it in my office."

"Too much info, Nurse!" he shouted, putting up a hand to stop her.

She just snickered and went back to organizing the medicine cabinet. "Well now we're even. Oh by the way, Ensign Bosie is waiting to see you."

"What'd he do this time? Lose another finger?"

"No, I think he glued his hand to his butt," said the nurse.

The doctor shook his head. "I don't think I even want to know how he did that…"

* * *

><p>That night, the three expecting fathers lay in bed together, Leonard securely snuggled in the middle. Never had any of them felt more content.<p>

"What do guys think about baby names?" asked Leonard, breaking the silence.

"I was thinking, if it's a girl, we could name her Amanda, after Spock's mom," said Jim softly.

"And should the child be male, I would like to propose that we name him David after the son that the Jim in the alternate universe had," said Spock.

"I like those names a lot," smiled Bones. "I was thinking Amanda too. And I hadn't really even considered boy's names. I know it's way too early to tell, but I just think she's gonna be a girl."

Jim kissed Bones's neck. "That would be great, Bonesy."

"It will be difficult to raise a child on the ship," said Spock. "We will have to have a Vulcan instructor come aboard in order to educate her in the Vulcan ways."

McCoy turned around to face Spock and glare at him. "Whoa whoa whoa, hold up. Who said anything about educating her in the Vulcan way?"

"She will be Vulcan, it is only logical that she know the ways of her people."

"She will be one quarter Vulcan, Spock! For godsake, you of all people should know that the Vulcan education system is no place for a human child," snapped McCoy.

"What are you suggesting, Leonard?"

"I ain't suggesting anything! I'm just saying I don't want my kid to be an unfeeling, emotionless shell of a person!"

"Is this how you view me, Leonard? An unfeeling, emotionless shell of a person?" asked Spock, a bitter edge filling his voice.

"Sometimes, you pointy eared bastard," he growled back resentfully.

"It would seem we have reached an impasse," said Spock.

"It would seem we have," McCoy agreed sharply, and both turned around and put their backs to each other. "Lights off," he said tensely after a few seconds of charged silence. Darkness settled but the tension in the room was suffocating.

Jim lay there stiffly for a while, listening to the sound of his own panicked heartbeat. Spock and McCoy had fought before but never like this. They had never gone to bed angry before and they were hardly ever genuinely mad at each other. He had no idea what to do. He feared that if he said anything, if he moved at all, he would lose one or both of them forever. And he couldn't possibly risk losing them, especially now that Bones was carrying his child. Soon, biting his lip wasn't enough anymore, and a small whimper escaped through his teeth.

The desperate sound and the wave of emotional transference that slipped through the bond with it caused Spock and McCoy to instantly sit up in unison. "Lights fifty per cent. T'hy'la, are you alright?" asked Spock, alarmed.

"Jim, what's wrong?" exclaimed McCoy, reaching out to him at the same time Spock did.

"I can't handle this!" he cried, trying to keep his composure. "I don't know what to do. We can't fight like this when we have a baby on the way! You guys can't get divorced! What will I do? I can't pick sides! I love you both so much and what about the baby?" he was near tears when Spock stopped him.

"Jim, t'hy'la. Leonard and I are not going to get a divorce. We may be in disagreement at the time but I still love him very much."

"Yeah, where did that come from, Jim? I've already gone through a divorce once. I've already got one kid out there without both of her parents. I'm not going to let that happen again. Haven't you ever had a fight before?" asked Leonard.

Jim nodded. "Yeah, I've been in fights. And they always end in break ups."

"Aw, darling. Not this one. Not us," said McCoy, running a hand through Jim's hair soothingly.

"Leonard, perhaps for Jim's benefit, we should settle this issue right now. In a civilized manner," suggested Spock.

"I'd like that, Spock," said McCoy, turning over to lie face to face with Spock. "Let me start by saying, I want our child to experience emotions freely. I don't want her to be emotionally repressed because I know how much that hurt you and since she's gonna be three quarters human and have Jim and I for parents, she's probably going to be very emotional and very human."

"I agree with you on everything that you have just said, Leonard. I was simply trying to say that since our child will be a quarter Vulcan, he or she will most likely have Vulcan mental abilities and will need to learn to control them. Also, he or she will have a greater desire and capacity for knowledge and will need a teacher capable of keeping up with the learning speed and abilities of Vulcan children. I only want what is best for our child, which I believe will be the perfect mix of human emotions and Vulcan knowledge and mental discipline."

"Yes, I suppose she will need some help with all of that Vulcan mind voo-doo stuff. We'll make sure she has the best teachers this galaxy has to offer, human and Vulcan," said Bones.

"Thank you for taking the time to understand, t'hy'la," said Spock, holding out his two fingers in offering of a Vulcan kiss.

Leonard touched his two fingers to Spock's and hummed in contentment at the current of love that flowed between them. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, darlin'," he replied softly, nuzzling Spock's sensitive Vulcan fingers and beginning to kiss them.

"You are forgiven," said Spock somewhat shakily as the doctor began to suck on his fingers. The Vulcan was not able to supress a moan as Leonard put his hand on the small of his back and pulled their hips together.

Before going any further, McCoy pulled away from Spock and turned back to Jim who was staring at them with a shocked and bewildered expression. "And that's how you settle a fight. Calm, diplomatic, negotiation." Jim just blinked. "And now, we get to have hot make up sex, right, Spock?"

"I believe that is the human custom," replied Spock.

Even as he watched Spock and McCoy make out passionately and grind their hips together, Jim still couldn't believe they had settled the fight that easily. Maybe it was because when his mom and Frank would fight they would be angry for days or even weeks. He didn't even want to think about how bad it would get sometimes. But this was different. He, Spock, and Bones were t'hy'la and nothing could ever tear them apart. Whatever came their way he knew they would make it. They would be together forevermore.

"Hey, guys, can I get in on this?" he asked, as the sexual thoughts clouding his mind were making it difficult to have meaningful romantic thoughts about the future.

"Git over here, honey!" said McCoy, turning and wrapping his arms around Jim. Soon Jim felt Spock's warm hand on his face and let himself slip into the loving embrace of their minds.

**I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who gave me baby name suggestions, they were all great and I am truly touched that you would take the time to think of them. **

**Also, I recieved a lot of requests for twins, but I myself would not enjoy having twins soI do not wish to subject Kirk, Spock, and McCoy to that! So just one kid for them :)**


	16. Epilogue

**When I first started writing fanfic I promised myself I would never abandon a story. Now, I know its been like 3 months since I updated this and I'm really sorry about that, but today I decided I would finish this story for real. So here you go, the long awaited conclusion to the What About Blank Is Fun To You?series. Enjoy...**

Approximately nine months later…

It was just like any other morning aboard the starship Enterprise for Doctor McCoy, except for the fact that he was too pregnant to go into work. Sure, it had been nice to get some time off at first, but he was starting to get a little bored and anxious to see his baby.

"Good morning, sunshine," smirked Jim as he walked into the bedroom to say goodbye to his pregnant husband for the day.

"Shut up, Jim," he grumbled sleepily.

The captain just chuckled and laid down on the bed next to him. "You know, Spock and I have a few more minutes before our shift starts. And I'm sure everyone would understand if we were late because we were taking care of you." He grabbed the doctor's hand and began to kiss it and rub it suggestively.

"Oh come on, Jim. You couldn't possibly want me like this. I'm as big as a planet," said Bones.

"No, Bones. You're beautiful. That's not a planet in there. That's our baby. Yours, mine, and Spock's baby," said Jim, kissing his husband's round belly tenderly.

"Jim is right, Leonard," said Spock, stepping into the room. "You are just as beautiful to us now as you have ever been. If not more so."

Leonard smiled. "Just get over here, you green blooded hobgoblin."

Spock quietly acquiesced and join his husbands in their bed. Soon, Jim and Spock were both lavishing McCoy with kisses all over and the doctor was writhing between them.

"Ow!" he suddenly called out, shattering the moment.

"I'm sorry, Bonesy, I didn't mean to bite that hard," said Jim.

"No, it's not you goddammit! It's the baby! I think it's time!" cried Leonard, clutching at his stomach as he was hit with more labour pains.

"Oh! Oh God!" exclaimed Jim, suddenly freaking out. "Spock! We can't do this! We can't have a baby! Bones, can't you just keep it in there forever? !"

"No!" the doctor growled.

"Remain calm, Jim. Your stress will transfer to Leonard and the baby," Spock advised him. Jim tried to stop himself from hyperventilating. "We must get you to sick bay, t'hy'la," said Spock as he scooped Leonard up into his arms and quickly carried him out into the corridor. Jim followed close behind.

"Out of the way!" Jim called out as they made their way to sick bay. "We're having a baby!"

* * *

><p>One C-section later, Bones, Jim, Spock, and baby Amanda T'Stolik Spencer Kirk-McCoy of Vulcan were all laying together happily in sickbay. It had been an exhausting day and all four of them were very nearly asleep.<p>

Suddenly, Jim realized something and fought through his stupor so that he could tell Bones. "Hey… hey, Bonesy," he said softly, running a hand through his husband's hair to wake him.

"What?" murmured the doctor, still half asleep.

"I just realized something," said Jim.

McCoy opened one eye to look at his husband. "What?" he repeated.

"You're kinda like a seahorse."

It took a moment for the meaning of the seemingly random sentence to click. "What the… Oh goddammit, Jim!"

The captain just laughed.

**I know that was short but did you like it? I've been severly review deprived lately since only one person is reviewing my Lost in Space story, so reviews will make me very happy indeed! :)**


End file.
